Get It Right
by foxycasbones
Summary: UNFINISHED AND WILL NEVER BE FINISHED!Kurt transfers to Dalton Academy. Blaine's life is turned upside down by this pretty pale boy. What happens when someone shows his interest in Kurt? Blaine is protective, but that's what friends do right? Right? Klaine, Brittana.
1. Goodbyes

**Writers comment: Well this is my first Klaine fanfiction, I began plotting this a while ago, and I finally started writing :D This is going to be a long story and I hope that I will do the characters justice. I love Klaine so much and I love writing so I decided that I should be writing Klaine fanfiction. I don't know when the next chapter is going to be up...but I'm sure it's soon.**

**Reviews are like crack for me, Klainebow crack. Well I hope you like this as much I enjoyed writing this.  
>I'm sorry if there are much spelling mistakes, English isn't my first language (I had to freaking learn it all on my own) and there might be some grammar mistakes or I used the wrong words..<strong>

**Anyway KLAINEBOWS FOR EVERYONE 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter one: Goodbyes<span>**

Blaine Anderson was sitting in the canteen, time from time he would check his cell phone. He hoped that Kurt would text him, he always did during lunchtime, but he still hadn´t texted Blaine. The curly-haired boy started to get worried, Kurt still hadn't texted him.

Blaine wasn't tall, so most people called him hobbit, he had honey-coloured eyes. His hair was neatly gelled, he liked it that way, neat and tidy. Don't think he was a boring person, he was the lead of the Warblers, the glee club at Dalton Academy, the school where he was attending as a student. Blaine had transferred a long time ago from a public school, he would rather not think of that.

"Who are you texting? You are staring at your phone again, does Blainey have a boyfriend?" His Asian friend Wesley asked him, everybody called him Wes. There was another thing about Blaine you should know, he was gay, that's the reason he transferred here.

"No one, and I do not have a boyfriend!" Blaine blushed slightly, he was a good actor, he could hide his feelings without problem, except from one emotion. Love. "You are blushing! Seriously where have you been going lately? You missed three rehearsals in the past two weeks and you keeping staring at your phone." Wes shrugged and gave him a look that said you-better-not-miss-another-one.

Blaine sighed, he knew that he had to tell Wes at least a little bit "Do you remember Kurt?" Wes nodded, Blaine noticed that Wes was intrigued. "Well...he's been having some problems at school, his friends aren't helping him and he needs someone right now."

Wes nodded again "Do you like him?" he asked, he had that glint in his eyes and Blaine knew that Wes could see right through him if he lied.

Before Blaine could answer the question his phone vibrated, and he answered immediately. He knew that something was wrong "Hey Kurt." Blaine said, Wes shot him a look. Kurt was sobbing on the other side of the line, Blaine paled "Kurt what's wrong? Where are you?" He pleaded Kurt, he grabbed his bag and keys and left a very confused Wes sitting alone.

"I'm at school." Kurt said whilst he was sobbing, "I'm transferring to Dalton." Blaine heard a bell ringing on the background, "Where are you in the school? Stay where you are." Blaine was happy that Kurt was transferring to Dalton, but he was too worried about Kurt to be happy now.  
>"In the girls restroom, across classroom 61." Kurt whispered, Blaine's heart broke, the boy was really broken, something awful must have happened. "Kurt, I'm going to hang up on you now, I am at the parking lot of McKinley now, so I will be there in a few."<p>

Blaine hung up, he hadn't realized how fast he must have been, he couldn't care less at the moment. The bell rang, and Blaine entered the school, he looked around, a lot of students were walking to their next class or to their lockers. The curly-haired boy stood out like a sore thumb, students were giving him odd looks, some stopped walking to look at him.  
>After a few minutes of searching, he was lost and decided he should ask someone the way. A fair-haired girl in a cheerleader uniform, the girl was pretty. He tapped the girl on the shoulder, the girl turned around, he was looking in green eyes "Can I ask you something?" Blaine asked nervously, he prayed that the girl was nice.<p>

"Sure, what can I do for you?" The girl eyed him, she curiously looked at him, "I am looking for a friend of mine, do you know where classroom 61 is?" The girl smiled and nodded "Yes, come I'll show you. Who are you looking for, if I may ask?" Blaine considered if he should tell her who he was looking for or not. "His name is Kurt Hummel." He said and the girl turned immediately and looked at him with suspicion "I know him, why are you meeting him?" Blaine didn't want to tell her why he was meeting Kurt here "He is a ...friend of mine, and he wanted me to come." The girl said "I'm Quinn and you are?"  
>"Blaine."<p>

The boy saw classroom 61 and the girls restroom across it. "uhm thank you for bringing me here." He smiled at Quinn, and hurried the girls restroom in. Quinn followed him, but he ignored her.  
>He heard sobbing, it sounded more dreadful than on the phone "Kurt?" Blaine asked, the only closed door opened and revealed Kurt.<p>

Blaine immediately wrapped his arms around Kurt and started soothing him "Kurt what happened? Shhht. It's going to be ok I am here now. Nobody is going to hurt you." The pale boy was sobbing, he could barely breathe, he was clinging to Blaine like he was his life line.  
>"Kurt?" Quinn said, the girl approached the boys, she didn't know what to do. Kurt looked up, he let go of Blaine and tried to stop himself from sobbing. "Kurt breathe." Blaine said, he wanted Kurt to calm down. And luckily he did. "Kurt what's wrong?" Quinn asked, she looked concerned and had tears in her eyes.<p>

"It's nothing." He said, he started cleaning his face, Blaine knew he shouldn't ask what has happened to Kurt right now, while Quinn was amongst him, but he wanted to know what was wrong and why Kurt was transferring. "Kurt, what happened? What did he do?" Blaine took Kurt's hand, his stomach was tickling. Quinn noticed that Blaine and Kurt were holding hands, Kurt looked at Blaine, their eyes met.

"Yes, it was him. I will explain later. Come, we have to go to Glee club, yes Blaine you are coming along." Kurt added as Blaine started to protest. "Ok, are you sure you can deal with it right now?" Blaine asked, he noticed that Quinn was confused. Kurt nodded, the three of them went to Glee club, Blaine mentally noted that he was happy with the choice of person, Quinn was in the glee club too.

When they entered the choir room Kurt let go of Blaine's hand, Blaine may or may not missed the warmth of Kurt's hand. All heads turned to Blaine and then to Kurt and then again to Blaine. Quinn sat down next to a fair-haired boy, he had a black eye.

"SPY!" A petite girl yelled and pointed at Blaine, the girl was wearing awfully matched clothes and Blaine summed one and one up in his head. That must be Rachel, Kurt had told about her.

"Mr. Shue, can I have a word?" Kurt asked, his voice shook a little. Blaine wanted to wrap his arms around Kurt to take the pain away, but he knew this wasn't a good moment. The teacher Blaine assumed was Mr. Shue, he nodded and sat down on one of the chairs.

This choir room differs a lot from the one at Dalton, the school reminded him of his old school. "Guys, I will keep it short. I love what you did for me, especially you Sam." Kurt said and nodded towards Sam who smiled back, Blaine felt a pang in his chest and he wanted to give Sam another black eye. "You all know that some stuff is going on, and you showed me that you really care about me. That's it's so hard to...leave." Kurt started crying again.

"What? KURT?" A tall boy yelled, all the kids stood up and walked to Kurt. "I'm transferring to Dalton, I can't take it anymore." A black skinned girl hugged Kurt, tears were in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell us?" she whispered.

The teacher walked over to Blaine, who was feeling uneasy and wanted to go away. The man said "Take care of him, I trust you." Blaine nodded "I will." A Latino girl turned around and asked "Who is that? Is that your boyfriend?" She pointed at Blaine, both boys blushed "I'm Blaine. No, we are friends." Now he started to think as Kurt as his boyfriend, he would be able to kiss Kurt when he wanted to do that. NO, he and Kurt were friends.

"He's hot." The Latino girl said matter-of-factly Blaine felt rather uneasy, the girl was obviously checking him out. "SANTANA!" Kurt yelled, the Latina girl named Santana turned around to Kurt. "Just saying." She shrugged.

Silence returned, everyone hugged Kurt and said their goodbyes, tears were in everyone's eyes, even Santana was crying. "I'm not leaving forever, I will be at home in the weekends, not all of them." Santana winked at Blaine.

"Goodbye." Kurt said, he and Blaine left. As soon as they left the building Kurt started to cry again, Blaine took his hand again, he realized that he was doing that too much lately. "I..will...miss them."

Suddenly Kurt stopped walking and let go of Blaine's hand, Blaine looked up. Four jocks were standing a few metres away "Hey, is that your boyfriend?" The jocks were suddenly very close, Blaine automatically pushed Kurt behind him. "Aww how cute, he wants to be punched. Well, if that's what he wants." The black skinned one said, and without warning he punched Blaine in the face.

The boy fell on the ground, the black skinned boy laughed and walked away, the others followed him. Blaine was lying on the ground, everything was spinning and his left eye was hurting like hell. "Blaine, oh my god are you ok? I'm so sorry, you are bleeding! Come here." Kurt observed the wound, his eye was starting to bruise, this was definitely going to be a black eye. There was a cut right under his left eye and it was bleeding a little. "Kurt, I'm fine. Let's go to your house." Kurt considered the question, he knew that Blaine was hurting "Sure, but I will drive."

The boys entered Kurt's house, they were still holding hands. It felt nice, but Blaine was worried about Kurt, he knew that Kurt was going to talk, and explain why he's transferring to Dalton. The house was nice and homey, Blaine liked it, he felt more welcome in his house than his own.

The wound had stopped bleeding and Blaine had a headache, he had forgotten that he was hurt, he was too preoccupied by Kurt.

Tears started flowing, Kurt started sobbing again and Blaine held him. "Let it out, cry your heart out. Shhht. It's going to be ok, I'm here now. Shhht." He soothed Kurt, after what could have been an hour or four minutes Kurt started to calm down. Tears stopped falling down.

Blaine let go of Kurt "What happened?" he asked "Why are you transferring?" Kurt bit his lip "Karofsky...a..few days..ago...he kissed me..." Blaine's eyes widened, he did what? "Oh my god! Kurt, why didn't you tell me. You could have told me." Kurt nodded, unshed tears in his eyes "There's more...he threatened..my..life..if I told ..anyone." Blaine gasped "Kurt nothing can happen to you, you are here with me. You are safe now." He hugged Kurt, when he let go of Kurt they sat down on the couch.

Silence.

Kurt and Blaine fell asleep whilst they were cuddled up.

xxxxxxxx  
>"...who is that?" a woman's voice whispered, Blaine woke up. He could feel Kurt against him, he could feel Kurt's warm breath. "I don't know, should we wake them?" A male's voice responded, Blaine realized they were talking about him. He opened his eyes and saw how close Kurt was, their faces inches away. Blaine gasped and fell of the couch, somehow Kurt was still asleep.<p>

"Oh the boy is awake, hello." The woman said, Blaine blushed at the thought how that must have looked for the parents of Kurt. "Uh..hello." He said, they walked into the kitchen, so they could talk normally.

"Who are you?" The male said, he had a baseball pet and flannel clothes, the woman had short hair and was a little chubby. "I'm Blaine, sir. A friend of Kurt." Blaine said politely. "Oh you are adorable." The woman said, "This is the guy Kurt keeps talking about, Burt I think that's him." The woman said. Kurt was talking about him, the butterflies in Blaine's stomach were tickling him.

Burt was still eyeing him suspiciously "Do you play for his team?" he asked, Blaine nodded. "My name is Burt and this is Carole, my wife." Burt said "Kurt was upset today at school, because he's transferring and he called and asked me to come, and I think we fell asleep." Burt nodded in approval "It's good for him to have someone like you, so he can talk with you." Burt stated, Blaine smiled at him.

"Blaine, why do you have an black eye and why is there a cut on your face, did someone hurt you?" Burt asked him he was concerned, Blaine realized that he was punched and the pain came back again. "Uh a jock punched me...because I was defending Kurt...and well...it's nothing.." Blaine stuttered. Carole hurried to grab a towel and cleaned Blaine's face, there was a little blood on it. "Thank you Blaine, I'm sorry what happened to you eye, but thank you for defending my son, I owe you own."

When his wound was cleaned Carole asked "Do you want to stay over for dinner, I'm going to cook now." the boy nodded eagerly. Blaine felt his phone vibrate in his pocket "Excuse me." He said and went through his messages. Everything summed up he had 30 messages and 10 missed calls from Wes, 10 messages and 4 missed calls from David, 13 messages and 9 missed calls from Thad and 8 messages and 2 missed calls from Jeff. Blaine decided he would call Wes, he called him and after two seconds Wes answered the phone.

"HOLY HELL! GUYS IT'S BLAINE! BLAINE WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT HAPPENED?" Wes yelled in the phone, Blaine was taken aback by the yelling part, Wes never yelled. "Wes breathe, something went down at McKinley and Kurt is transferring to Dalton, I'm sorry you guys were worried, but it was kind of hectic and I forgot about my phone." Blaine heard on the background a few guys sigh "Are you alright? Is Kurt alright? What did they do to him? Do we have to beat someone up?" David said, Blaine figured that he stood on speaker.

Carole was giving him old looks "Guys, seriously. I'm fine...I sort of got punched, but I am fine. I can't tell what happened, it's not nice and it's not my place to tell you what happened to Kurt."

"BLAINE, WHO PUNCHED YOU? When are you coming back to Dalton?" Wes started yelling again, "Seriously Wes. I am fine, I will be back at Dalton quite late...I will text you when I arrive. I have to go now. Bye guys." The boys said their goodbyes and Blaine hung up.

When Kurt entered the room he looked at Blaine "I'm so sorry Blaine for your eye." Blaine smiled "I'm fine, it doesn't hurt much. You shouldn't be sorry. I look badass now." Kurt snorted "Yeah, Blaine Anderson badass... Haha funny." Kurt teased him, Burt and Carole shared a knowing look, they knew that the boys were in love, that was pretty obvious.

"Finn is not joining us, he's football practice and dinner is ready." Carole said whilst smiling brightly at the two boys. "I love football!" Blaine beamed, he and Burt were wrapped up in a conversation about the Buckeyes, they both loved that team. From time to time Blaine would look at Kurt, but then immediately looked away because his parents were in the same room.

"Blaine how is your eye?" Kurt asked when they finished dessert "I'm totally fine, don't worry. You are going to Dalton tomorrow?" He changed the subject, he ignored the pain, it wasn't like he never had something like this before. Kurt nodded "Yes, I'm starting Monday and I have the weekend to settle in." Blaine was praying he and Kurt would share his room, Blaine was rooming along. He didn't mind that, but it would be a great excuse to spent more time with the other boy. "Maybe we could room together as I don't have a roommate." Blaine asked, Kurt smiled "That'd be nice."

Blaine left before Finn came home, it was late when he arrived at Dalton. He was two hours too late for curfew, he texted Wes to open the door for him. Wes was very handy with those kind of things, in times like this it was a gift, but the often it was a burden, he had to hide everything otherwise the boys would find his stuff. His personal stuff.

_Come and open the door for me please? –Blaine _

He texted, he waited before the door of his House, the door opened after a minute. "OH MY GOD BLAINE! You look awful!" Wes started yelling again and dragged inside the House. "Come we are going to my room, everyone is worried about you." Wes grabbed his wrist and dragged him Wes and David's room in.

Thad, David, Nick and Jeff were sitting on the ground, looking at Blaine and gasped. "Blaine, OH MY GOD. Are you ok?" The guys started talking all at the same time. "Ok calm down. I am fine, it just looks bad, there's nothing to worry about." Blaine tried to reassure them he was ok, but he knew that they weren't convinced.

"I'm really tired, can I go to bed. Kurt's coming tomorrow." Blaine sighed, Jeff smiled "Is that your new boyfriend?" he said, Blaine glared at him. "Well not everybody has a boyfriend Jeff," Jeff started to protest "I have seen what went down in the choir room the other day, I walked in, but you two were too busy to notice me." With that Blaine got up and left the room. Leaving a furiously blushing Jeff and Nick and a very curious Wes and David.

Blaine entered his room and lay down on his bed. He was tried, his eye was hurting and he had an headache. The boy entered his bathroom; he looked in the mirror. Blaine gasped, he hadn't expected to bruise so fast, that guy had hit him hard. After some digging he found a washcloth, put some water on it and laid it down on his eye. The cold feeling was nice, he wondered what he had to say to his teachers.

Kurt was transferring to Dalton, that meant that they would get to see each other every day, Blaine smiled, but stopped because it caused to hurt is eye more. Kurt was coming to Dalton. Blaine decided that he should text Kurt. So he did.

_Hey, it's going to be fine. Everybody is going to love you. Don't worry, I will be here and I totally want us to share my room, I'm looking forward seeing you again. Loves –Blaine  
><em>  
>When Blaine hit the send button, he realized what he had said. "Oh my..." he swore, but then his phone vibrated.<p>

_Hi, thank you. I'd really like to share a room with you. I'm looking forward seeing you too. I'm happy we can hang out more now. Loves –Kurt _

Blaine squealed of happiness that Kurt had written 'loves' at the ending of the message. Kurt wanted to share his room too, Blaine replied.

_Well well mister Hummel, I have to warn you. This place is kind of...crazy. Be prepared, you will meet the craziness of my beloved House. And the Warblers of course. Loves –Blaine_

Blaine was being honest, his House was rather crazy and he didn't know how well Kurt would take it.

_I'm sure I can deal with your craziness, believe me. I have seen things, and I'm tired. So night night. –Kurt_

Well, we will see. Oh ok, have sweet dreams, see ya x –Blaine


	2. Boyfriend

**OMG, I didn't expect to have so many story alerts and visitors on my first chapter. I was sobbing from happiness. I was dancing the whole morning, and I decided I had to write the second chapter today, so I did :D  
>You met Matthew, I really hate him. And for some reason Blaine is still the scapegoat...<br>But you guys don't realize how much it means for me, I love writing. My mom thought I was on drugs or something, but I was happy dancing in my room and singing along with Glee songs. I love Wavid so freaking much, I do love Thad and Jeff and Nick of course. Next chapter we will get some Jeff and Nick action, and Kurt is going to be surprised, will Blaine like it?**

**I don't own Glee or those horror films (I have seen those two horror films they fail)  
>I won't be bothering you anymore, have fun with reading! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2 Boyfriend<span>**

Blaine was staring at his phone again, he was doing that way too much lately. His eye was still burning, it had swollen and it looked awful, a lot of students gave him odd looks and some teachers asked what happened to him. He told the lie he had made up, that he had gotten an elbow in his face while he was playing a soccer match with his friends.

The lie worked pretty good, Blaine was nervously looking around. They were having breakfast, Kurt would text him in a few minutes and Wes and David were annoyed by Blaine. "Blaine, you are working on my nerves, geez." David sighed, Blaine glared at him.

For a second Blaine forgot his phone (he was too busy glaring at David) and it vibrated, before Blaine could grab it Wes took it. Wes opened the message while Blaine tried to get his phone back, Wes stood on his chair by now. He started to read Kurt's text message and Blaine knew this was going to be awful.

"Blaine, I'm here. I can't wait to have hot gay sex again. Last night was amazing, I didn't know that sex was that hot! I look forward to the next time we have sex. I'd like to make gay babies with you and we will call one David and the other Wes. They are awesome, my best friends! I love you xxxx Kurt!"

Blaine blushed furiously, most of the students in the canteen were staring, some of them were laughing. "WES I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Blaine shouted, he grabbed the phone and ran out of the canteen. He read the real message.

_Hey, I'm here, I am in Saturn. I'm at the door of the House. –Kurt_

Blaine forgot that he was upset and bounced excitedly towards his House, there was a possibility that he and Kurt would room together, that would be great. He saw Burt, Carole and Kurt standing for his House door, he hurried to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine beamed at him, Kurt smiled "Hey Blaine, you look happy." Carole said, Blaine blushed slightly. Blaine couldn't help but notice how bad Kurt looked, he had bags under his eyes, he was paler than usual, although he was smiling and this was a real smile. "Let's go inside." Blaine said as he grabbed one of Kurt's suitcases and opened the door.

"What room are you in?" Blaine asked as they reached the second floor, Blaine had given them a mini tour around the building, Kurt stopped and took a piece of paper out of his pocket and read it. "Number 16" Blaine would be dancing, but he needed to calm down a little "We are rooming together! This is going to be so much fun!" Blaine beamed.

"Here is our room." They entered the room, Blaine was glad he had cleaned it up for a little. "Oh..my it's huge. I love it." Kurt dropped his suitcase and looked around. Blaine's side was messy, there were a lot of DVD's and CD's, the room had two beds, two desks, one bathroom and a door. "That's our wardrobe." Blaine pointed at the door, Kurt opened and it revealed a walk in closet. Kurt squeaked and ran into it. Blaine snorted "Kurt, I think it's time you should say...goodbye to your parents." Blaine said, he knew that he and Kurt had to unpack things, but the reason he wanted Kurt's parents away was that he wanted some alone time with Kurt.

"Oh yeah." Kurt returned, he looked sad again, Blaine's heart broke. The boy wondered how many times you could break your heart, Kurt wrapped his arms around Carole "I will miss you, but I will come by in the weekends." There were unshed tears in Kurt's eyes, Carole kissed him on the cheek and Kurt turned to Burt.

There were a lot of emotions on Burt's face, the man hugged his son, Blaine felt a pang of jealousy his parents didn't love him, Kurt was lucky to have parents like this. "Son, take care of yourself and if you ever need me call me. I want you to call me every night. If one of those boys is messing with you," when Burt said messing with you he looked directly at Blaine who felt rather uneasy. "Call me, I love you." Kurt let go of Burt and said in a hoarse voice "I'll be fine dad, I love you too."

"Bye Blaine." Carole and Burt said, Blaine smiled "Bye."

Carole and Burt left the room and now they were alone. Kurt cleaned his face and the boys started to unpack Kurt's stuff. "So how is your eye Blaine? It looks awful." Kurt said breaking the peaceful silence, Blaine knew this was coming, Kurt worried too much about him "It's fine really, it looks worse than it feels. It's still badass, don't you think." Kurt snorted.

The boy had lied, it did hurt a lot. It didn't matter, because he wanted to be there for Kurt right now. "You can't look badass, you are the most adorable thing I have ever seen." Kurt said and he blushed as he finished the sentence, Blaine did too.

"You think I'm adorable?" Blaine whispered, unfortunately there was a knock on the door "Come in." Blaine said, the door opened. Blaine was confused "What is it Matthew?" He asked his fellow Warbler, the boy was attractive, Blaine had to admit that. Matthew had blonde hair, was tall and athletic. But Blaine wanted to strangle him as he saw that Matthew was checking Kurt out.

Matthew was gay, he and Blaine were the only single Warblers. "Why hello Blaine, who is your handsome friend." Matthew smiled at Kurt, who blushed furiously. Kurt stood up "I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm new here." Matthew took Kurt's hand and kissed it, Kurt giggled and Blaine was trying to breathe normally, but it was exceptionally hard with Matthew doing those things.

No, Blaine you are his friend, you should be happy for Kurt, you are not allowed to feel those thing Blaine thought, he tried to convince himself, but he failed. Kurt and Matthew were engaged in a conversation, they seemed to get along, Blaine started eavesdropping "You like Dalton?" Matthew asked and he winked at Kurt "It's nice, I haven't seen that much yet, but I approve." Kurt winked back. Blaine thought kill me now. "Matthew, would you like to leave us, so was can continue unpacking Kurt's stuff?" There was a little too much venom in his voice, he knew he was rude, but he didn't care, the only thing he wanted was Matthew to leave and never come back. "Sure, if you want that Blaine, Kurt I think we should get to know each other, bye." And Matthew left the room.

Kurt turned around, he looked pissed, Blaine mentally kicked himself for doing this "What was that for?" he asked, Blaine blushed and avoided Kurt's eyes "Well...I don't like him...and he..was flirting..with you." Blaine stuttered, that caused him to blush even more. He couldn't explain the feelings he had for his friend, he knew that Kurt didn't feel the same way, evidently he liked Matthew.

xxxxxxxxx  
>Blaine and Kurt were eating their lunch in silence, they were alright now, but they didn't feel like talking. Kurt broke the silence and asked "Blaine, do you have a boyfriends? The pale boy blushed a little, but Blaine didn't notice that. He was choking on air, when Blaine could breathe again he blushed "No.." Kurt had asked him this, why had he done that? Blaine's mind was racing, he had had a boyfriend a long time ago, but that's not a pretty story.<p>

Before Blaine could ask why Kurt had asked the question in the first place, they were interrupted by two of his friends. Wes and David "Hey Kurt, hey Blaine." The boys said, Wes smirked at Blaine, who blushed even more. Blaine hadn't forgotten what Wes had done this morning, Blaine sighed, Kurt raised his eyebrow "What's wrong with him?" Kurt gestured at Blaine, Wes smiled evilly "Sexual frustration, he wants to have sex with you and have babies."

Blaine groaned and swore at Wes, Kurt was speechless. "Wes I'm going to kill you." Blaine said whilst glaring at Wes. "Blainey we just want you to be happy, I want that you will come together." Kurt snorted "Blainey?" He laughed. "Wes I really hate you." Blaine muttered, Wes heard it "Well, we don't want Teenage Dream on the loop, all day, since you met Kurt." Wes said.

Blaine prayed he could vanish, sadly the gods weren't listening to his prayers. Thankfully David changed the topic "So Kurt, you sing right?" Kurt nodded "I'm was in the glee club of my old school." David and Wes shared a look and nodded.

"Would you like to audition tomorrow? For the Warblers you know. With sectionals coming up, you are going to be a great addition to the Warblers." Wes was in his official mode, he was always like this when they had Warbler rehearsals or performances. "Sure, I'd love to." Kurt beamed at Wes "Rehearsal is at 5 o'clock, Blaine will show you the way." Wes looked like he had gotten a puppy for Christmas.

" I think Wes is turning gay for Kurt...I always thought there was something between Wes and David." Blaine said, Kurt smiled at him. A warm feeling was spreading in Blaine's chest, he adored that smile.

Blaine noticed something, David was staring at Wes in a weird way, his eyes were filled with adoration and...love? Had David feelings for Wes? Blaine made a mental note to talk with David another time, Wes and Kurt were talking about songs that might be in the set list for sectionals.

Two familiar boys approached the table, Jeff and Nick. The two boys stared at Blaine "Oh my your eye!" Jeff ran to Blaine to observe his eye "Seriously, if someone says that again I will give them one. I'm fine."

Jeff and Nick turned to Kurt "Blaine is this Kurt? Where you have had sex with?" Nick asked, Blaine choked on nothing he should stop doing that, and Kurt blushed "We didn't have sex. And this is Kurt, Wes made it up!" Blaine said, Wes and David started laughing "Come on Kurt, just come. I won't be able to stop myself from killing them." He muttered, Blaine and Kurt left the canteen.

"Well you met my friends, I still question their sanity and my own some days. Come let's finish up." Blaine said, Kurt smiled and said "They like making fun of ..yeah us. Besides that they seemed nice and fun." They entered their room and continued unpacking Kurt's stuff.

Blaine cheered "Yay! We are finished." He let himself fall on this bed "Let's watch a movie!" Kurt picked some DVD's "I want to watch Rent! I love that film so much." Blaine begged him, Kurt took Rent and put it in Blaine's laptop.

They watched the film singing along with the songs, Blaine knew all of them by heart. This film had a great meaning for him, and then his favourite song 'I'll cover you' played, and Blaine had an idea. "We should do this as an duet at sectionals! We could ask Wes and David, I think they would like it." Blaine beamed at Kurt "I'm not in the Warblers yet, but yes I love the song. You should ask it."

Blaine laid his head on Kurt's chest, he felt a little insecure first, but Kurt started stroking his hair. It felt so good, it felt natural. He could hear Kurt's heart beat, he ignored the fact that his stomach was tickling a lot. "Blaine..." Kurt whispered, Blaine removed his head from Kurt's chest; their eyes met. "Yes?" He whispered back, "How can you do this?" Blaine did not understand Kurt's question "Uh..what do you mean?" Kurt thought what he should say "You know...act so casual and have no issues being...near me."

Blaine was speechless, unshed tears were in Kurt's eyes, Blaine took Kurt's hand in his. "Kurt," they were still whispering "You are an amazing person and nobody should act differently when they near you. They don't get it, I like being near you. You are sweet, pretty, nice, smart and so many other things. Please don't think that way." Blaine embraced Kurt, they didn't let go. Blaine leaned back, but his arms were still around Kurt.

"Promise me never to think that way about yourself again. Promise?" Blaine asked, Kurt nodded "Promise." They were very close again, Blaine wondered why it always happened, but he knew that he shouldn't kiss Kurt. The boy was kissed by a boy he hated, his bully. He looked at Kurt, it occurred how pretty the boy actually was. His blue magnificent eyes, the pale porcelain skin, the muscles under his skin, Blaine felt them Kurt must be strong he thought by himself. Kurt leaned in, their lips inches away, Blaine could feel Kurt's warm breath against his face.

The door burst open, revealing Wes and David. Blaine immediately let go of Kurt, he was furiously red. "What...was that?" David asked in confusion "uhm nothing.." Kurt said, he avoided everyone's eyes. David eyed Blaine in suspicion, how looked a little too innocent.

"Anyways, we wondered if the two of you wanted to come to our movie marathon. It will be fun." David asked, Blaine smiled he was always in for this "I'm in." He looked at Kurt "Sure..I'm in."

What did that mean? Did Kurt lean forward? Does that mean he likes me? And he is so pretty. Wait...I think...oh my god...I am in love with Kurt. Holy sweet...I am in love. I thought it was just a crush, but no this is different. Blaine was lost in his thoughts.

"Ok, be there at 7...uh Blaine..are you alright?" Wes asked, Blaine snapped out of his thoughts "Uh sure..we will be there. I'm fine, just zoned out for a second." David nodded "Blaine can you come with us?" Wes asked, Blaine sent a look to Kurt who just shrugged. The three boys left the room.

They entered Wes and David's room "Ok, what happened before we entered your room? You two were on kissing distance, I think if we waited two more minutes that you two would be kissing." Wes said, he gave Blaine a look that said you-better-not-lie-about-this. "Kurt was upset, and we hugged...and it must have looked like that, but there's nothing between us. I'm serious." For the first time in Blaine's life he convinced Wes and David by a lie.

"Oh...but you are crazy about him. We know you like him." David said, Blaine blushed and was suddenly fascinated by the floor "I like him as a friend, but that's it." Wes sighed "Blaine, please we know you are lying."

"Ok I might have a crush on him." That was also a lie, but Blaine left the room immediately so they couldn't say something else.

xxxxxxx  
>"Kurt it's going to be fine." Blaine and Kurt entered Wes and David's room. Nick and Jeff were sitting on the ground, Blaine noticed that they were holding hands. Wes and David were sharing the couch and Thad sat on David's bed. "Hi guys, where can we sit?" Wes smiled evilly at him and pointed at the smallest couch in the room, the only one left. If you sat down on the couch with two persons you were bound to sit nearly on each other's lap.<p>

Blaine shrugged, although his insides were doing weird things, he internally cheered, but Blaine's logical part was saying that it wasn't a good idea. Blaine sat down and Kurt too, their bodies pressed against the other.

Kurt's hand brushed against Blaine's leg. Don't be stupid, Blaine. Don't be stupid. It's Kurt. Don't be stupid. He kept repeating in his head. What would Kurt look like in his pyjamas Blaine wondered. "Kurt, I think he's broken again." David said "Blaine...?" Kurt said. Blaine snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh, I keep...well...I zoned out again." Kurt smiled and passed him some popcorn. "We are watching a horror film, I hope you don't mind if I use you as a pillow?" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, it was obvious that Kurt was scared "Sure." Blaine whispered back.

"Nightmare on Elm Street or Friday 13th?" David asked, they decided to watch Nightmare on Elm Street, Blaine had seen the film before, he didn't mind it all. He could stare at Kurt and nobody would notice it. Jeff put the lights off and the film started, Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and squeezed in it.

Now and then Kurt would scream and hide is face in Blaine's shirt, the boy didn't complain at all, he knew that in the end he would get hurt by Kurt, but it didn't matter now. Blaine was aware that Kurt liked Matthew and vice versa, he knew he didn't stand a change.

"Kurt, relax. It's not real, and I'm here to protect you." Blaine whispered in his ear, Kurt snorted "You protect me?" He whispered back, Blaine poked Kurt in the stomach the boy giggled.

xxxxxxx  
>Kurt and Blaine were back in their room, sitting on their beds chatting about fashion. Until Blaine stood up and said "Kurt. I noticed something earlier." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and he stood up too. The pale boy stared at him in confusion, before he could ask what Blaine had noticed the boy started to tickle him.<p>

Kurt tried to flee, but Blaine kept tickling him. The boy started laughing uncontrollably. Kurt stumbled and fell on Blaine's bed, he had grabbed Blaine's hand whilst he fell and now was Blaine on top of him on the bed.

Both boys were stunned, this kind of things seemed to happen, Blaine was confused, but Kurt was close again, he could just lean a little forward and then their lips would be touching.

There was a knock on the door, Blaine immediately got off Kurt and sat down next to him, blushing furiously "Come in." Blaine said in a hoarse voice, great. His voice had given him away, the door opened and Thad entered carrying two books. "Hi, Blaine here are the books I borrowed from you and I need to tell you two something."Blaine knew that Thad had noticed something had happened before he entered.

"Thanks, what's up?" Blaine said, trying not to blush too much "I heard the teachers talk about something really interesting. Next week we are going to get a new boarder and she is going to Saturn." Thad smiled at him, Blaine gasped "Wait...a girl?" Thad nodded "I don't know why, but it's a girl. I have to go now. You two can do whatever you were doing." Thad winked at Kurt and left the room.

"Uhm I'm going to bed, goodnight Kurt." Blaine said, he changed clothes and went to bed.

"Goodnight Blaine." Kurt said and both boys drifted off after a while.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I will have chapter 3 on tomorrow. Well reviews are like klaine klisses they make me go all fangirl :D<strong>

**I can't wait till season 3!  
><strong>**PS. I promise next chapter Brittana 3**


	3. Heartbroken

**Well, this is an interesting chapter, I was too excited when I saw all these views and alerts it made me determined to write more.  
>It's 3:45 AM here :D Yay for my sleeping habits. I totally ship Blaintana friendship, for some reason I really like them together.<br>I hope you like it.  
>I don't own Glee, I do own Matthew, but I don't like that so much =w=" <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: Heartbroken<span>**

Blaine and Kurt were having breakfast in the canteen, both boys had slept in. They were eating in silence, a nice one no tension or awkwardness just silence. Sadly the silence was interrupted by their friends, David and Wes sat down across the boys.

"Good morning sun shines." Wes smiled at the boys, Blaine smiled; he said "Good morning, Thad told me something interesting last night. A girl is transferring to Dalton next week, and guess what? She's Housing here in Saturn." The boys got engaged in a conversation about the mysterious girl "I hope she's not a bitch." David sighed, Kurt snorted "I hope she doesn't have a terrible fashion sense, I don't want another Rachel Berry horror."

The three boys looked at Kurt with mild interest, normally they would be more excited to hear this kind of stories, but all of them were still in their waking up hour. "Rachel is the lead singer of the New Directions and her fashion sense is horrifying, no worse..." Kurt explained.

Blaine noticed that Kurt enjoyed talking about his friends, he really wanted to properly meet them, perhaps he could convince Kurt to let a few friends come over to Dalton.

"Hey Kurt," Matthew tapped Kurt on his shoulder, he smiled a charming. Kurt blushed "Hey Matthew." He said in a breathless voice, Blaine wanted to run away. He wanted to curl up in a ball and cry himself to dead. "I wondered if I can talk with you for a moment, in private." Matthew gestured to Blaine, Wes and David. Blaine was trying to stay calm, he wanted to grab Kurt and drag him away from Matthew. "I will be right back." Kurt said, his eyes lingered a little longer on Blaine, who didn't notice that.

Blaine stared at his plate, a part of him wanted to know what they were talking about and the other part of him didn't want to know it at all. "Blaine...what's up with Matthew and Kurt?" Wes asked, Blaine looked up and he saw that their eyes were filled with concern "I don't know, they are ...interested ...in each other..." Blaine stammered out. "What the hell dude? You two are smitten, why would Kurt like him if he has you?" Blaine ignored David and started staring at his breakfast.

After a few minutes of silence Kurt returned and he beamed. Blaine knew that his heart was about to get a stab, Kurt was flustered and he was bouncing. "He asked me out on a date! Tonight after Warbler practice. Oh my god I can't believe it." Kurt said before anyone could have asked him. Blaine felt sick, he was really glad to be a good actor and hiding his feelings, he smiled at Kurt "That's great." Blaine said.

"I really hadn't expected it. He seems so nice, I'm really looking forward to tonight. I need to figure out what to wear. Blaine do you want to help me?" Kurt smiled hopefully at Blaine. The curly-haired boy knew that this meant a few hours of suffering, but if Kurt needed him he would ignore his feelings. "Of course I will help you."

Wes and David sent Blaine looks of pity and concern, Blaine shook his head and he left with Kurt. The pale boy kept talking excitedly about the might be outfits for tonight, Blaine didn't want to ruin his happiness, but Kurt had forgotten one thing. His audition for the Warblers was today "Kurt, what song are you singing for your audition?" Kurt shrugged "You will see." Blaine wondered what the boy would be singing.

They entered their room and Kurt ran into their wardrobe and started digging through his stuff. Kurt's phone rang "Can you take it, it's on my desk" Kurt yelled, Blaine did what Kurt said him to do. Blaine answered the phone "Uh Hi, Blaine here. Kurt's in the closet digging through his clothes." Blaine said awkwardly, he had no idea how he was talking to, he hadn't checked the ID of the caller. "Oh, I am Santana, we need to talk to Kurt. We are here at the gate of Dalton, but we don't know where to go." Santana said, the girl sounded kind of nervous "Wait a second." Blaine said to Santana, "Kurt your friend is here, Santana I think. She's at the gate, do I have to get her? Or do you want to?"

"Can you pick them up?" Kurt asked Blaine "Sure." Blaine said and turned to the phone again "Santana I will come and fetch you there. I will be there in a few." Blaine hung up and rushed out of the room. He was glad he could leave the room for a second, the thought that Kurt was preparing for a date with someone Blaine loathed, no that didn't do.

Two girls were standing at the gate, one fair-haired, but this wasn't Quinn. Blaine had seen her in the choir room, the other girl was the Latino girl named Santana. "Hey, I'm Blaine if you remember me." The fair-haired girl looked at him, suddenly she hugged him, Blaine was startled "Uh...what was that for?" He asked as the girl let go of him "You looked sad, so I figured that you needed a hug. I'm Brittany." The girl smiled at him.

Blaine was surprised the girl could see right through his mask, Kurt had told about her. "Kurt never told me you were hot. Wanky." Santana winked at Blaine, the boy felt uneasy now. "Are you a dolphin too? Like Kurt?" Brittany asked, Blaine stared at her in confusion "That means are you gay too." Santana translated "Uhm yeah, I'm gay." Blaine started walking and the girls followed him.

Some of Blaine's fellow students gave him strange looks, Blaine could understand that, it didn't happen every day that a gay guy walked with two stunning girls on campus. "So why couldn't Kurt pick us up?" Santana asked "Kurt is getting ready for his date." Blaine spoke the words with too much bitterness, Santana looked up "That's fast. You know I play for your team, and I know how it feels to be rejected by the one you like." Blaine started to like Santana, she might be a little odd, but she was nice.

"I've to be his friend, why are you two here, if I may ask?" Santana nervously looked around, she grabbed Brittany's hand and whispered "I haven't really come out yet, and I'm scared. I wondered if Kurt could help me, you know talk about it." Blaine nodded, he completely understood Santana, all the gay kids had been there, in the closet, scared.

They reached the door of Blaine and Kurt's room and entered it. "Hey Kurt," Santana smirked at him, Blaine sat down on his bed, Kurt appeared from the closet and hugged both girls. "I need your help Kurt, we need your help." They all sat down on Blaine's bed "What's the matter?" Kurt asked there was concern in his voice "I broke up with Artie..and Santana and I are together." Brittany said matter-of-factly "Oh, that's great. Are you two out of the closet?" Kurt asked, Blaine noticed that he was surprised.

"No, Kurt I'm scared." Santana whispered, her voice full of emotion, Blaine remembered how it felt when he was in the closet, he had been so scared. "Santana, I understand you are scared, we were too." Kurt said and gestured to Blaine who nodded immediately "Kurt what do we have to do?" Kurt thought about it "I think you should start with telling your parents. See how they will react, and then if you are ready you tell the glee club. That's what you should start with." Blaine nodded in approval "Yes, Kurt is right."

After a little talking Brittany decided that Kurt should continue looking for his outfit for the date of tonight, Brittany was assisting him. Blaine and Santana sat in silence until she asked "How was it for you? Coming out I mean." Santana asked, Blaine had been expecting this question from her, he decided to answer it honestly.

"Not pretty, my parents don't accept me, that's why they sent me here. I got bullied, and the same things as Kurt, but no slushie facials. They would beat me up sometimes, but I'd rather not talk about it." Blaine smiled, Santana nodded and sighed "Why is this so hard for us?" Santana asked.

"I don't know, the world is cruel." Blaine answered, honestly he wondered every day about it, why they had to suffer, because they loved someone of the same gender, it was unfair. "What are you going to do about his date? You like him obviously." The curly haired boy shrugged "Why should I do something, he's happy right now. Why would I want to ruin his happiness. I'm in love with him."

Santana wrapped one arm around Blaine's shoulder, a tear rolled down on his cheek "Blaine..." She couldn't finish her sentence, because Kurt and Brittany appeared beaming at them. "Did you find the right outfit?" Santana asked distracting Kurt, so Blaine could breathe. "Yeah, it's great! What time is it?" The pale boy asked, Blaine checked his phone "It's 4 o'clock now, don't you want to practice your audition?" Blaine said, his voice wavered a little bit, but Kurt didn't notice it.

"No, I know the song by heart. It's one of my favourites. Santana and Brittany I'm leaving right after rehearsal, so you have to leave when we go to rehearsal. I'm sorry you can't stay longer, you should come another time." Kurt said, the girls nodded. Brittany walked over to sit next to Santana and gave her a kiss on the lips, there was no tongue involved just a chaste kiss. Kurt said "Awww you two are cute together." Blaine's eyes met Kurt's and both blushed and looked away.

Blaine was fond of Santana, and she hoped that she would go through this easier than he had done, Santana didn't deserve it. Nobody did. "Hey Santana, can I have your number so we can text and hang out or something." Blaine asked, Santana nodded and grabbed her phone. They exchanged numbers and Santana and Brittany left.

Blaine started to make his homework, he had an big history essay he needed to finish, it was due tomorrow.

xxxxxxxx

Kurt and Blaine entered the choir room, they were the last ones. Blaine sat down on his usual spot near the window and Kurt sat down next to Matthew, Blaine felt a stab in his chest. He looked away. Wes spoke "The Warbler meeting is officially started, today we have a audition, Kurt whenever you are ready." Wes banged his gavel and gestured to Kurt to stand up and begin.

Kurt started singing.

_What will this day be like? I wonder.__  
><em>_What will my future be? I wonder.__  
><em>_It could be so exciting to be out in the world, to be free__  
><em>_My heart should be wildly rejoicing__  
><em>_Oh, what's the matter with me?_

Blaine recognized the song, he hadn't expected Kurt to sing a musical song originally sung by a woman. Blaine was impressed by Kurt's voice.

_I've always longed for adventure__  
><em>_To do the things I've never dared__  
><em>_And here I'm facing adventure__  
><em>_Then why am I so scared_

_A captain with seven children__  
><em>_What's so fearsome about that?_

Kurt started pacing around the room, every single Warbler was staring at him with awe.

_Oh, I must stop these doubts, all these worries__  
><em>_If I don't I just know I'll turn back__  
><em>_I must dream of the things I am seeking__  
><em>_I am seeking the courage I lack_

_The courage to serve them with reliance__  
><em>_Face my mistakes without defiance__  
><em>_Show them I'm worthy__  
><em>_And while I show them__  
><em>_I'll show me_

When Kurt sang 'courage' he looked directly at Blaine, it had become their word.

_So, let them bring on all their problems__  
><em>_I'll do better than my best__  
><em>_I have confidence they'll put me to the test__  
><em>_But I'll make them see I have confidence in me_

_Somehow I will impress them__  
><em>_I will be firm but kind__  
><em>_And all those children (Heaven bless them!)__  
><em>_They will look up to me_

_And mind me with each step I am more certain__  
><em>_Everything will turn out fine__  
><em>_I have confidence the world can all be mine__  
><em>_They'll have to agree I have confidence in me_

_I have confidence in sunshine__  
><em>_I have confidence in rain__  
><em>_I have confidence that spring will come again__  
><em>_Besides which you see I have confidence in me_

_Strength doesn't lie in numbers__  
><em>_Strength doesn't lie in wealth__  
><em>_Strength lies in nights of peaceful slumbers__  
><em>_When you wake up - Wake Up!_

_It tells me all I trust I lead my heart to__  
><em>_All I trust becomes my own__  
><em>_I have confidence in confidence alone_

_I have confidence in confidence alone__  
><em>_Besides which you see I have confidence in me!_

Kurt ended the song, the choir room was silent for a second and then the room burst out in applause. When Wes had banged his gavel several times the room turned silent. "Kurt, I think it's decided, Welcome to the Warblers." Wes smiled at him and some of the Warblers leapt up their feet and congratulated Kurt.

Matthew hugged Kurt a little too long, Blaine hadn't moved, he knew this was how it was going to be. The Warbler meeting was called to an end, because the Warblers were too excited and couldn't calm down anymore. Blaine walked back to his room, Kurt seemed too busy with the other Warblers.

The door opened and Kurt rushed in Blaine looked up from his homework "I need to change." Kurt mumbled and ran into the bathroom, Blaine chuckled. Kurt was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

There was a knock on the door ten minutes later. Kurt wasn't finished yet, so Blaine opened the door. Matthew stood in the doorframe smiling smugly at Blaine "Kurt's not ready yet." The curly-haired boy laid down on his bed again and continued writing about Anne Frank. Blaine completely ignored Matthew, he had no intention talking to him.

The door opened and Kurt entered the room "Oh hi...I didn't you know you were there already." Blaine looked at Kurt, the boy looked stunning, he was wearing black skinny jeans, a navy shirt with a black jacket. Blaine couldn't take his eyes of Kurt, neither could Matthew. "Wow Kurt you look...gorgeous." Matthew said, Kurt was staring at Matthew. Blaine looked away, Kurt was checking Matthew out.

"You look pretty handsome yourself." Kurt smiled "Bye Blaine." Blaine waved at Kurt and as the door closed he buried is face in his pillow.

The door opened, Blaine expected that Kurt had forgotten something, it wasn't Kurt. It were David and Wes. "Come on Blaine let's go." David said "Go where?" Blaine asked him.

"Duh we are going to spy on Kurt." Wes said.

xxxxxxx  
>Blaine wondered why he had agreed doing this, oh wait he hadn't agreed, Wes and David forced him to join them. They were sitting in a little restaurant, Matthew and Kurt in the corner and they were sitting way too close for Blaine's liking. "Do you hear what they are saying?" Wes whispered, the two other boys shook their head.<p>

"Oh my...they are holding hands." David whispered, Blaine was slightly more pale than before. Kurt and Matthew started eating, whilst they were talking and laughing, Blaine hated seeing this, but he knew he couldn't leave until Kurt left otherwise he would be seen and that was the last thing Blaine wanted to happen.

When Kurt and Matthew were finishing up their dessert, Matthew stared at Kurt. There was little ice cream on Kurt's cheek and he removed it from Kurt's face, Blaine hated seeing this. The date had been nice, for Kurt, it had been torture for Blaine. When Kurt and Matthew were paying the bill Wes, David and Blaine fled the restaurant and immediately went back to Dalton. They had to be back before Kurt came back.

Blaine felt terrible, he barely spoke during the ride back to Dalton, Wes and David kept shooting him looks. Blaine decided that he would go to Wes and David´s room first, before returning to his room. "Blaine are you ok?" Wes asked as they entered the room, Blaine laid down on the floor he stared at the ceiling "No of course not." Blaine snapped at Wes he immediately regretted he had snapped "Oh Wes I'm sorry, I just feel like shit." David nodded in understanding "We get it, it doesn't matter. Blaine he's going to realize that Matthew is a douchebag and he will be back in your arms."

The boys were silent "Blaine you should go back to your room, Kurt's probably coming back soon." Wes said, Blaine nodded; he sighed deeply and left the room.

The halls were dark Blaine could see two people stopping before Kurt's door, he heard voices. Kurt and Matthew's voices "I really had a great time tonight." He heard Matthew say, he drew Kurt closer "Me too." Kurt answered. They were on kissing distance now, Kurt leaned forward to close the distance between them.

Blaine couldn't move, he couldn't feel, he couldn't think, tears were in Blaine's eyes, he kept looking, he couldn't stop watching them. Kurt and Matthew were still kissing, Blaine was certain of it that there was some tongue involved. They broke apart "We should do this another time. How about tomorrow after school, we could go to the park or get some coffee." Matthew said "I'd love to, I will pick you up after class." Kurt pecked Matthew on the cheek and entered his room.

Matthew left too, Blaine couldn't move, his heart was ripped in one thousand pieces, he kept seeing Kurt and Matthew kissing, he couldn't get the image out of his head. Blaine had never felt worse in his life, it was like every piece was ripped apart and burned.

After a while Blaine realized he should go to his room and ask how the date was, he entered the room and he was attacked by Kurt, the boy had hugged him "Blaine! We kissed, the date was lovely, but I kissed him, and we are going to have another date tomorrow. He's so sweet, nice, funny and I really like him. I can't believe I kissed him, and he kissed me back." Kurt was bouncing around the room, Blaine faked a smile "That's great! I'm so happy for you. I'm glad you had a great time." He managed to say, tears stung in his eyes, he avoided looking at Kurt. The boy kept on ranting about their date, Blaine tried to act as happy and supportive as he could, but it proved to be rather hard.

An hour later Kurt was asleep and Blaine laid in his bed, he was wide awake. He allowed the tears to start flowing, those he had forcing away all day. Blaine cried until the early hours, he wondered how it was possible that Kurt could affect so much. Blaine loved Kurt, he knew that it wouldn't go away, but he had to face the fact now.

Blaine Anderson had a broken heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Song I have confidence from Sounds of Music.. I think<br>**  
><strong>...POOR BLAINE D: I hate making him sad, I love Blaine, but for some reason he still the one who is the scapegoat... I'm sorry Blaine, Kurt will love you eventually. Or he already does and not notice it 3<br>**  
><strong>Okay I can't write my laptop battery is almost dying. I have like 10 minutes left D<strong>  
><strong>Review is like happy crack for me it makes me write more Klainebows. I want Klaine to get together, we will get there eventually. Thank you for reading my story :D<strong>


	4. Friends

**Chapter 4 yeah~  
>I feel so bad for Blaine, I really love him...it makes me sad if he is sad...<br>Why do I make him sad? I have no clue.  
>I totally ship the BlainTana friendship, I think Santana is from the outside a real bitch, but in the inside he really scared and nice girl. I have always thought about it like that. I feel like drawing Glee fanart...I drew the Dalton emblem on my tablet yesterday ;D I really liked this chapter and this song makes me cry every single time. I'm not sure how it's going further with Kurt, but eventually they will together. I'm glad I don't need a dead bird to get them together -cheers-<strong>

** Well I hope you enjoy reading it as much as writing. I'm sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes in this chapter, I'm way too lazy to reread it. =w=  
><strong>**I don't own Glee, and if I would have owned it, there would be Klaine and Britanna sex every episode. **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 4: Friends<strong>**

Blaine woke up at the sound of his alarm clock, he groaned and put the thing off, it was 7 o'clock, Kurt was already walking around in the room. The memories of last night came crashing back, the sight of Kurt was breaking his heart all over again, Kurt turned around "Good Morning, you should get up. It's my first day and I don't want to be late." Kurt smiled at Blaine, who managed to smile back.

"Good morning, will you just let me die or something? I don't want to go to school." Blaine whined, Blaine pulled the covers off Blaine and dragged him out of bed, that caused Blaine to fall on the ground "OUCH." Kurt said "I'm so sorry Blaine! But at least you are out of bed."

Blaine stood up and started dressing up, he wasn't aware that he was dressing up in front of Kurt until he noticed Kurt staring at him with wide eyes "Uh..oh, I will go to the bathroom." Said a shirtless Blaine and he hurried into the bathroom.

Blaine looked in the mirror, he had bags under his eyes and his eyes were still puffy, he washed his face and put an over load of gel in his hair. When the boy was finished he still looked like a wreck, but he didn't care about it.

Kurt was sitting on his bed, Blaine entered the room "Blaine are you ok? You look horrible." Kurt said his voice was full of concern "Kurt, I'm fine. I had a nightmare so I couldn't sleep anymore." Blaine lied, Kurt didn't seem convinced "You are lying, I know it. Why are you lying?" Kurt said his voice was still full with concern.

"Kurt, honestly I am fine, I'm not lying. What are you gonna do with...Matthew? You two..kissed..." Blaine stuttered, he was fascinated by his yellow socks. He wondered why he was wearing yellow socks, he was interrupted by Kurt "I don't know, maybe he doesn't like me. We are going on a date today, so I will ask it. Blaine what if he doesn't like me?" Kurt started to panic.

Blaine pushed his feelings aside "Kurt, look at me. I'm certain he's very fond of you. You are an amazing person, he asked you out remember, he kissed you and he asked you out again. Don't worry, it's going to be fine. And if he doesn't feel the same way, then he must be really dumb." Blaine was impressed that he had said this, he had encouraged Kurt to go for another guy, the ache in his heart was back when he had finished the sentence.

"Come on Kurt, we have to go to class. You can walk with David and Wes, so bye." Blaine smiled at Kurt and grabbed his bag, before the boy could leave Kurt grabbed his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks." Kurt said and rushed out of the room, it took a few seconds to progress what happened. Blaine's stomach was doing all sorts of weird things, he felt amazing, Kurt had kissed him on the cheek. This sounded stupid, Blaine knew that, but he knew that Kurt would never be his and then he kissed him on the cheek, that made Blaine happy.  
>The boy slowly walked towards class, with a dopey look on his face, not realizing he was already too late for class. Mrs. Black looked up as Blaine entered the classroom "Sorry I'm late, I forgot my bag." The boy beamed at her, he lied too much he knew that, he didn't want detention. "Ok, sit down Blaine." Mrs. Black said.<p>

Blaine sat down next to Jeff, the conflicted feelings started to come back, he wondered why Kurt had kissed him, was it a friendly gesture or did it mean something more? The memory of Kurt kissing Matthew came back, Blaine became more sad in seconds, he didn't pay any attention to his teacher.

Jeff poked Blaine "Yo, Blaine are you alright?" Jeff whispered, Blaine shook his head "Kurt...kissed...Matthew." He whispered back "Oh..that's weird..." Jeff answered, the boy looked confused "Why?" Blaine wanted to know why it was weird.

"Never mind, but does he know that you like him?" Jeff whispered, Blaine was glad that they were in the back row and everybody was working on their assignment and chatting happily. "No of course not." Blaine answered. Jeff sighed and started working on his assignment, Blaine was lost in thoughts again.

xxxxxx  
>"Blaine? Hello? Are you alive?" David waved his hand before Blaine's face, the boy snapped out of his thoughts "Uh...yeah I'm alive." Blaine looked at Kurt and Matthew who were talking excitedly, he stared at the pretty pale boy. It was nice to stare at him, Blaine loved all of Kurt's features they were soft and sharp at the same time. "Blaine?" David said, he nudged Blaine. The curly-haired boy blushed furiously, he hadn't noticed he was staring at Kurt.<p>

"Blaine can I talk to you for a minute?" Matthew asked, Blaine was taken aback "Uh sure." Both boys stood up and walked away, when they reached an empty classroom Matthew started to talk "Ok, Blaine. I want to ask you as nice as possible, please back off Kurt. I really like him and I want him to be my boyfriend. I know you are in love with him, heck you were just staring at him." Blaine's heart was stabbed again, he didn't see a reason to fight for it, he had already lost it.

"I understand it, I will back off." Blaine whispered, his voice broke "Please don't hurt him, he's been through a lot."

Blaine left the classroom, he walked back to the canteen.

Blaine sat down at the table, all the eyes were on him, he could feel them "Blaine, are you alright?" Thad asked, Blaine looked around and faked a smile "Yes, I'm fine." The boys weren't convinced Blaine could tell "Blaine why are you upset?" Kurt asked, Blaine's eyes met Kurt's.

Neither of the boys wanted to look away, Kurt's eyes were concerned with sorrow and curiosity and Blaine's eyes were filed with adoration and pain. "I'm fine." Blaine said, but his voice betrayed him. Matthew sat down next to Kurt and Blaine broke the eye contact he had with Kurt.  
>Blaine's phone vibrated "Excuse me, I have to take this." He had texted her this morning to call him when she could. The boy hurried away and he answered the phone.<p>

"Hey Santana." Blaine said his voice wavered again, he hated his voice right now "What's up hobbit? You sound sad." Santana said. Blaine snorted at the nickname, Wes and David called him always hobbit too.

"Kurt kissed...Matthew...and Matthew said I have to back off and...he's going to ask Kurt to be his boyfriend. Kill me now." Blaine sounded desperate and sad, he felt the same "Oh...Blaine why aren't you fighting for Kurt? You love him right? And the only one I'm going to kill is one Rachel Berry"

"Kurt doesn't feel the same way, he doesn't want me. I'm too late already, we still have one class and then Kurt goes on his date and he will come back as Matthew's boyfriend..." Blaine sighed, tears stung in his eyes, he forced them away. Blaine wondered why he was crying or wanting to cry so much lately. "Blaine..wait a second the New Directions are entering," Santana said Blaine could hear voices "Rachel shut up about your solos! If I can't call normally I'm going all Lima Heights on you!" Santana yelled at Rachel, Blaine was shocked that Santana was so mean, but she seemed nice and caring.

"Well, I for one think that you shouldn't call here in the choir room, where I sing my solos." A girl sneered back, Blaine guessed that it was Rachel "Blaine...can you meet me at Lima Beans in an hour?" Blaine knew he had class and he should be leaving right now if he wanted to make it "Of course, I will see you there! Bye." Blaine hung up.

He was going to skip class, he definitely was. Blaine walked back to the table where his friends were sitting "uhm David, do you want to say to our English teacher that I didn't feel well and went to bed? I have to go. Thanks David." All the boys looked confused, David nodded and Blaine turned around and left the canteen.

Blaine was in his room, he grabbed his keys, coat and wallet. He turned around and took a piece of paper and wrote on it:

_Dear Kurt,_

Have fun with your date, don't be scared it's going to be fine.  
>I have to meet a friend of mine.<p>

Loves Blaine.

Blaine put the piece of paper on Kurt's bed and left the room.

xxxxxxx  
>One hour later Blaine was sitting in the Lima Bean, he was waiting for Santana to show up. The door opened and Santana walked in, she was alone.<br>"Hey." Santana sat down on the chair across Blaine, she observed him "Hi, how are you?" Santana said, Blaine sighed deeply and drunk a little of his coffee "Terrible." He said "How come you are nice to me, but you were a real bitch no offense during Glee club while we were talking on the phone?"

Blaine wondered what her answer would be, he didn't want to talk about Kurt, so he had decided to talk about something else. Santana started crying "Santana, what's wrong? Come here." Blaine moved his chair and hugged her tightly. The girl was sobbing on Blaine's shoulder "Shhht, Santana you can tell me. I won't judge you. Shhht." Blaine tried to reassure the poor girl, he had no clue why she was crying.

Santana calmed down "I'm sorry...I will explain why." The girl wiped the tears away "The reason I'm a bitch is because I'm scared that they will find out that I'm a lesbian and I don't want that to happen any time soon. Look what happened to Kurt, I don't want to transfer. I'm afraid to get hurt and be vulnerable." The girl started tearing up again.

Blaine took Santana's hand in his "Santana, I understand. I am going to tell you a story, I want you to know this. This is my come out story." Blaine didn't know if this was a good idea, but the girl had a right to know what happened. Santana squeezed his hand and nodded.

"I was thirteen years old when I realized that I wasn't like the others. I figured out that I was gay, I came out to my parents and they didn't take it quite well. My mom accepted me, but my father didn't, I was allowed to keep living with them, but that was it. They didn't talk to me anymore, they acted like I didn't exist. When I was fourteen they found out at school that I was gay, that's when the bullying started." Blaine took a deep breath.

There was one other gay kid at school, he was one year older than me, his name was Mark. We relied on each other, when the other was beaten up we took care of each other...They used to beat us up every day after school, I hated my life. One year later, things were worse." Blaine's voice broke, he had to go on, he had to tell Santana what happened.

"They started stalking us, the wounds and bruises became worse, but nobody cared. They were like hey if you are gay your life is going to be miserable, nothing we can do about it. I don't know what kept me going, I think it was music and Mark, every day when I was at home I was in my room singing and writing music. It kept getting worse and worse, Mark couldn't shake it off anymore. I noticed he was more silent when we were together, he was depressed."

Blaine wondered why he hadn't stopped Mark, he didn't know what Mark was going to do, but he knew something was really wrong.

"Mark stopped talking, he didn't eat, he didn't do anything. He started skipping school a lot, and I was alone and when I was alone at school, they beat me up for Mark and me. At some point they broke my left arm, but I didn't care less." Blaine sighed, Santana was staring at him, he could see different emotions in her eyes.

"One day I woke up and I had a really bad feeling, my arm was still broken . I went to school, Mark wasn't there, I decided to go to his house after school, I hadn't seen him in two days and I wanted to see him again. I cared about him, I think I was in love with him, but I didn't realize it that time. After the usual beating up I went to Mark's house. I knocked on the door and Mark's mom opened the door. The second I saw her I knew something was wrong, she was crying and she hugged me immediately. She started sobbing on my shoulder, she said that Mark..Mark...had committed...suicide." Santana gasped and squeezed his hand.

"I went in, his mother told me she had found him in his bed the night before, he had taken an overdoses of some kind of drugs. He had written several letters, one was for me. I have it in my wallet." Blaine took his wallet and revealed the letter from Mark "I always carry it with me." He said, he gave the letter to Santana.

The letter said:

_Blaine,_

I'm sorry, I can't take it anymore. I don't have the courage to keep going.  
>Blaine you are an amazing boy, no matter what the other people ever will say to you, you are amazing.<br>I don't want to end like this, but I can't do it anymore. That's why decided to commit suicide, I am probably dead by now.  
>Blaine we had a great time together, and please keep holding on to music when I'm gone, you are a great performer and you will be famous in ten years, I'm sure of it.<br>I'm sorry for those day I skipped school and I left you alone, I know you were beaten up for me too, I am a coward. I wish my life had been different.  
>Remember that time when we dressed up in my mom's dresses? Or the time that we build a massive sand castle and you demanded you were the princess? You are a great friend, I have so many good memories of you, you are strong. This is weird, writing an goodbye letter, please never do that.<br>Blaine listen to me, I don't want you to give up. You are going to find somebody as strong as you are, you are going to fall in love with him, get a bunch of babies (Please call one Mark, that'd be awesome) and marry with him. Never do give up, you are going to get through this, I know it. Please don't give up? I gave up and I don't want you to die. There's this school in Westerville, it's called Dalton, ask your parents if you can transfer there.  
>Blaine you are my best friend, and I will never forget you.<br>Maybe we will meet again, in heaven, hell or I don't know. I guess you are going to find out after a long time, I'm probably there already.

Courage, Blaine, courage.  
>Never give up.<p>

I will miss you, loves Mark.

Santana had tears in her eyes, she gave the letter back to Blaine who put it back in his wallet. "Blaine...I am so...so sorry. This is terrible." Santana whispered, she squeezed his hand "I did what Mark asked me to do, I transferred to Dalton and I'm safe now. Wes and David took care of me, it took a while to figure out what happened and this has happened a year ago. I'm glad I never gave up, I have had moments that I wanted to die too, but I met all these amazing people. Kurt, the Warblers, you and Brittany. Santana we don't know each other for long, but I see you as one of my best friends and I care about you." Blaine smiled at her and Santana hugged him.

"You are my friend too Blaine." Santana whispered "Santana, I don't want you to give up. Keep going, never give up. If there's something, you can come to me, you can beat me up, you can maim me I don't care, if there's something that upsets you, you come to me. Santana you are not alone."

Santana nodded "I'll never give up. Thank you for trusting me to tell this, I will come to you, I promise." Blaine smiled at her "Please don't tell this to anybody, you are the only one who knows, besides Wes and David. Kurt doesn't know."

"I won't tell anybody. I have to go, Blaine thank you." Santana said as she stood up "Why are you thanking me?" Blaine asked, he looked on his watch and it said that it was nearly 5 o'clock. Santana hugged him "For being here and giving me a reason not to give up. I have friends to live for and for the things I love to do."

Santana and Blaine parted, Blaine was in his car driving back to Dalton thinking about Santana, about Mark and his old life. Blaine wondered what would have happened to him if he hadn't transferred to Dalton, he decided not to think about it.

xxxxxx

Blaine entered his room, he stopped in his tracks. Kurt and Matthew were lying on Kurt's bed, kissing, no making out. Kurt's hair was ruffled, his shirt was wrinkled and his jacket was lying on the ground. The boys immediately stopped kissing, they looked at Blaine.

"I'm sorry. I will leave." He whispered softly, turned around and left the room. Blaine felt numb, he didn't feel anything, he still hadn't progressed what had happened in the room. The boy went to the choir room, he wanted to sing. He wanted to let it all out, the image of Kurt making out with Matthew was burning before his eyes.

Blaine felt like everything in his life had been ripped apart and burned. Tears were flowing, he didn't care if somebody would see it, his heart was ripped out. His whole body was aching.

He entered the choir room, it was empty. Blaine sat down on the piano bench, he started to play with all his focus on the music, he forgot everything around him. It was just him and the piano. He began to sing.

Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
>Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?<br>'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
>Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.<br>So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
>Took your soul out into the night.<p>

A tears were flowing, Blaine didn't stop them, he just let them flow. He put all the pain he was feeling in the song, the image of Kurt and Matthew still before his eyes.

It may be over but it won't stop there,  
>I am here for you if you'd only care.<br>You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
>You changed my life and all my goals.<br>And love is blind and that I knew when,  
>My heart was blinded by you.<br>I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
>Shared your dreams and shared your bed.<br>I know you well, I know your smell.  
>I've been addicted to you.<p>

Blaine felt hollow, all he could think of was Kurt, he loved Kurt with every shattered piece of his broken heart, he would always love Kurt, forever.

Goodbye my lover.  
>Goodbye my friend.<br>You have been the one.  
>You have been the one for me.<br>Goodbye my lover.  
>Goodbye my friend.<br>You have been the one.  
>You have been the one for me.<p>

Blaine meant every word of the song, he had to deal with Kurt now. He had to. Kurt was his friend, he would have to accept that Kurt was only his friend. He knew that he would never get over Kurt.

I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
>You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.<br>And as you move on, remember me,  
>Remember us and all we used to be<br>I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
>I've watched you sleeping for a while.<br>I'd be the father of your child.  
>I'd spend a lifetime with you.<br>I know your fears and you know mine.  
>We've had our doubts but now we're fine,<br>And I love you, I swear that's true.  
>I cannot live without you.<p>

Blaine knew he couldn't live without Kurt. The door silently opened , Blaine didn't notice it, he was too into the music.

Goodbye my lover.  
>Goodbye my friend.<br>You have been the one.  
>You have been the one for me.<br>Goodbye my lover.  
>Goodbye my friend.<br>You have been the one.  
>You have been the one for me.<p>

Blaine couldn't describe what he was feeling, people said that everything was shattered, but that was an understatement, this was the worst pain you could have.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
>In mine when I'm asleep.<br>And I will bear my soul in time,  
>When I'm kneeling at your feet.<br>Goodbye my lover.  
>Goodbye my friend.<br>You have been the one.  
>You have been the one for me.<br>Goodbye my lover.  
>Goodbye my friend.<br>You have been the one.  
>You have been the one for me.<p>

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
>I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.<br>I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
>I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.<p>

The song ended, Blaine sat down in the corner of the room and started sobbing, he didn't know when Thad appeared, but he did. It could have been hours or it could have been minutes, the boy sat down next to Blaine and wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine continued sobbing, and Thad was holding him. "Blaine...I assume you figured it out." Thad whispered Blaine nodded "I walked in on them...they were making out..." he whispered "Let it all out, I wanted to warn you before you figured it out. They are boyfriends now, Kurt told me. When I was wandering around trying to find you I heard you singing and I knew you figured it out."

David entered the room "Oh god Blaine! We have been looking for you." David sat down on the other side of Blaine. The curly-haired boy nodded "I...I was with Santana...and I told her about Mark, and now this. I'm sorry for crying and making you worried about me. I'm sorry." Blaine tried to stop crying, he knew that his friends would think of him that he was weak if he continued crying. David nodded, Thad looked at David in confusion, he shook his head to dismiss the unasked question.

"Blaine, come let's go to the canteen. I bet you are starving." Thad said as he dragged Blaine back to his feet, the boy shrugged and followed the others. He couldn't let this happen again, he couldn't cry in front of his friends, they were probably thinking he was weak.

xxxxxx

Blaine's phone vibrated, he was in the canteen, Kurt and Matthew weren't present. Blaine opened the messages.

_Blaine, I wanted to thank you again, you made me think about a lot. I hope you are ok, has something happened? I feel bad, I was supposed to help you, but you helped me out in the end. I wanted to say, if there's ever something hurting or upsetting you, come to me ok? So we have each other. –Santana _

Blaine smiled at the text, he genuinely liked Santana, he cared about her. It was a nice thought that she wanted to be there for him. Some of the Warbler were shooting him looks, he didn't notice it.

_Your welcome, I'm not really alright. They are together and I walked in on them making out, I feel better now. I will have to put a smile on my face and be happy for Kurt, I'll have to put my feelings aside. Thank you, I really appreciate it. Can you come over soon? You can take Brittany along if you want to. Yes, we have each other. –Blaine_

"Who are you texting Blaine?" Jeff asked, the boy regarded the boy with interest "Santana, she's a friend of mine." Blaine smiled, got up and left the canteen without another word.

Blaine knocked on the door, he didn't want to see another making out session between Kurt and Matthew. He opened the door, Kurt was alone, the boy looked extremely happy and beamed at Blaine. "You look happy. So I assume the date was a success? Well...I walked in you two...so I guess it went alright." Blaine smiled brightly at Kurt, although Blaine wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

"It was lovely, we went to the park and he bought me dinner after. When we were eating he asked me if I wanted to be his boyfriend and I said yes. Blaine do you believe it? I am here for three days and I already have a boyfriend! He's so sweet!" Kurt rambled about Matthew, and the more he said the more he hurt Blaine.

Blaine smiled and commented on the things what had happened, on the outside he looked happy, but on the inside he was internally suffering, he wanted to punch Matthew for some reason, but he was happy when Kurt was happy, well that wasn't true.

"Blaine your eye still look awful. Let me put some crème on it." Kurt took a container out of a drawer and gestured to Blaine to sit down on the bed. Blaine sat down on his bed, Kurt placed a chair in front of Blaine and opened the container revealing some white crème.

Broken heart or not Blaine enjoyed Kurt being near him, Kurt started to put the crème on Blaine's black eye. His eye felt in an instant better, the crème was cooling down the burning of his eye and skin. "Thanks that's better." Blaine smiled at Kurt, the pale boy inspected his face and said "Ok, I have to admit, it does look badass."

Blaine's stomach started tickling again and he blushed.

"So where did you go today? You suddenly left, and I found a note on my bed that said you were meeting a friend. Who's your friend?" Kurt asked him in a casual voice, but Blaine knew was very curious "I was meeting Santana, we talked about some stuff." Blaine answered smiling at Kurt, he didn't want Kurt to ask further.

"What stuff? And why wasn't I invited along? You aren't going to have sex with her like Finn did last year?" Blaine was surprised when Kurt asked him if he had sex with Santana "What no? I didn't have sex with her, maybe you noticed, I am gay. You were going on a date, and she wanted to talk to me, she was scared about you know her sexuality." This was half a lie, Santana was obviously scared, but they had talked about something different.

"Ok, well I'm going to do my homework, because they gave me loads!" Kurt started to do his homework, and Blaine decided to do it too.

Both boys went to bed when they were finished, Blaine said in a hoarse before he put off the light "I'm really happy for you Kurt, that you have a boyfriend." He switched the light off and laid down in his bed.

"Thank you." Kurt said back.

Blaine silently cried himself to sleep that night.


	5. Sleepovers and Fights

**Hello,  
>The first thing I want to say to everyone who has reviewed me and put my story in their alert list. I am really excited about all those hits, I have had over 1400 hits on my story, it makes me want to sob of happiness. It really means something to me.<br>I want to thank everybody who reviewed me, you make me more motivated and I write faster when I read the reviews. You are all so amazing and I owe you so much, so I hope you like this chapter.  
>It was quite tough, things are getting more complicated between Kurt and Blaine, David is getting some problems too. And of course Santana is still in the closet, when is she coming out? I don't know for sure.<br>Kurt and Blaine are making a lot of progress this chapter, and please don't hate me for doing this to Blaine, I hate myself already. It's going to get better for Blaine I promise! I want him to feel better, I love him too much.  
>However, I dislike Matthew a lot...<br>My parents enforced a new rule, I have to get to bed before midnight, so I can't write everyday anymore, I am going to find a way to be able to be on the computer at night, not sure how though..  
>Anyway have fun with reading and thank you all.<strong>

**I don't own Glee, cuz if I did, the whole show would be 100% gay except from Puck and Lauren, I ship that too much.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 5: Sleepovers and Fights<strong>**

It's Saturday morning the things hadn't changed at all, Blaine still felt miserable and Kurt was trying to talk to him. Blaine had barely slept this week, he kept thinking about Kurt and Matthew. He faked a smile, he had become a professional at it, although he couldn't fool his closest friends.

Blaine stared at the white ceiling, it was eight o'clock in the morning, Kurt come out of their bathroom and smiled shyly at Blaine "Morning." Blaine said, his voice had become quite hoarse and he started to worry about his singing voice. "Good morning, Blaine can we talk?" Kurt sat down on Blaine's bed, Blaine sat up and made some room for Kurt.

"What's up?" Blaine tried to sound casual, he failed, of course he knew what was coming. Kurt sighed and took Blaine's hand, he stared at their intertwined hands "Please tell me what's wrong, he are barely sleeping, you don't eat, you keep texting to someone and you don't smile your real smile anymore, the one you use now is fake, I can see it." Blaine started crying, Kurt rocked him back and forth "Shhht." Kurt soothed him.

It's ironic, Blaine was hugging the boy who caused all his pain. Blaine kept crying for a while "Blaine...can you please, please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you fix it" Kurt pleaded, Blaine considered if he should tell Kurt the truth, no he couldn't. Perhaps he could tell a part of the truth, technically he wouldn't be lying then.

"There's someone I..I..really...care about..and he doesn't feel the same way...and he doesn't even notice me, and Santana is having all those problems too. She's going to tell her parents..and I feel so bad for her, 'cause I know how it feels to be in the closet. And my voice, it sounds awful." Blaine was impressed by himself, he had managed to tell Kurt about his feelings although Kurt didn't know who that someone was.

"Blaine..if he doesn't feel the same way, it sucks for him, remember what you said to me a few days ago? When I was afraid that Matthew didn't feel the same way and you said if he doesn't like you the same way, well then he's stupid. And I'm worried about Santana too, we could ask her and Brittany to have a sneaky sleepover here, they can sleep in our room. And you need to stop drinking coffee, drink tea. And you know we have a duet, so you better not mess it up! Sectionals is in a week." Blaine smiled, he internally snorted, because Kurt was saying that he was stupid.

"I will call them, thank you Kurt." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, and of course this was the time that Matthew chose to enter the room, he saw that Blaine's lips were near Kurt's ear. Blaine could see the rage in Matthew's eyes. Matthew grabbed Blaine's shoulder, he threw, yes threw him on the floor. Blaine hadn't known that Matthew was strong, the curly haired boy winced in pain as he fell on the floor. He fell on his face and immediately his nose started bleeding.

"What were you doing with MY boyfriend?" Matthew yelled at Blaine, who was still lying on the ground, the memories of the bullies of his old life beating up came flowing back and Blaine was frightened.

Blaine stayed silent, one pair of hands grabbed the collar of his shirt and put him on his legs again "Were you kissing him?" Matthew yelled, Kurt stood up "Matthew, Blaine was upset, he said thank you that's all, I'm not cheating on you! Let Blaine go." Kurt yelled.

Matthew let go of Blaine, Blaine's shirt was already drenched in blood, he had a déjà vu moment, a week ago something similar had happened and he ended up with a black eye and a bleeding nose. "Well, it looked like Blaine was about to kiss you, and I know Blaine is in love with you, I knew he would try something, I knew it!" Oh shit was the first thing what Blaine thought, he was busted, he couldn't hide it. Blaine did what he always did, he ran away.

He was a coward, he ran outside, he ran to a tree and sat down. His life was ruined, Kurt knew now, Matthew had ruined his life, he would never be able to face Kurt again, the boy was probably laughing and kissing with Matthew again.

His phone rang, it was Santana; he answered the phone "Hey Blaine I wonder if we could come over today?" Blaine started sobbing at sound of Santana's voice "Blaine are you crying? What's wrong? Do we have to come to Dalton?" Blaine nodded, but he realized that Santana wasn't able to see him "Please, come." He begged her "We are on our way, Brittany! GET IN THE CAR, we have to go to Dalton right now! Blaine what happened?" He heard a slamming of a car door.

"Kurt and I were talking and Matthew walked in and he accused Kurt of adultery, he threw me on the ground and my nose is still bleeding...and he told Kurt that I am in love with him...and I ran away..." Blaine heard Santana gasp "Oh my god, are you alright? I'm about to go all Lima Heights on Matthew, I swear I'm going to ruin his pretty face!" Santana yelled in the phone, Blaine held it away otherwise it would hurt his ear.

Blaine realized he was still in his pyjama's and he was covered in blood, some students who passed gave him odd looks "Santana, I'm fine." Blaine hoped Kurt had left the room, he stood up and walked towards his room "Blaine I have to hang up now, I will be there in an hour." Santana said, they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Blaine entered his House, he was attacked by David and Wes, they started rambling and asking what was going on "Uh..guy, I just want to change and clean myself up." Both boys asked at the same time "What happened? Kurt said you were gone and we started looking for you. Kurt looked like he had been crying and you are definitely crying." Blaine was shocked how the two of them managed to say this at the same time. He shrugged and ignored the boy, he didn't feel like talking to them at the moment, his nose had stopped bleeding, he felt a little dizzy, maybe that's because of the blood loss.

"Blaine?" Wes and David were following Blaine "Guys leave me alone, I don't want to talk right now." It sounded harsh he knew that, he immediately regretted it as he saw the looks on his friends faces "I'm sorry, I have to go now." Blaine hurried to his room, leaving his friends standing in the entrance of their House.

Blaine entered his room, Kurt wasn't in the room, Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Blaine took his pyjama off, grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. The first thing Blaine saw in the mirror was blood, his face was covered in blood and it looked awful, he hoped Santana and Brittany would be here soon.

When all the blood was of his body he stopped showering, he dressed up and wished that Kurt wasn't in the room, he was afraid that Kurt would laugh at him or scare him away. Blaine opened the door and he found Santana and Brittany sitting on his bed "Hey," Santana said and hugged him tightly, Brittany joined, but Blaine could tell that the girl had no idea why they were hugging.

"Blaine, how are you? Have you seen Kurt already?" Santana asked softly as she pulled out of their embrace, Blaine shook his head and sighed "I'd be lying if I said that I was fine, and no and I don't want to see him. He will probably say I am stupid or that he will never feel the same way." Brittany said "Blaine, your dolphin loves you." Blaine smiled and shook his head "No, he doesn't. He's not my dolphin, he's Matthew's." He had become quite good in understanding and talking with Brittany's terms.

The door slowly opened, Kurt entered, Blaine wanted to flee again, but Kurt stood before the door and Santana was holding his arm tightly "Blaine...Can we talk?" Kurt asked him, he blushed a little "Alone?" he added. Blaine didn't want to talk to Kurt, the boy would be telling him he didn't feel the same way and he never would. Santana and Brittany left the room, and now they were alone. Silence.

Blaine refused to look at Kurt, he was too ashamed of himself "Blaine, let's sit down." Kurt sat down on Kurt's bed and Blaine slowly followed him and sat down. "Is it true that you have feelings for me?" Kurt whispered, Blaine nodded he was fighting back the tears "...I would be lying if I said I don't feel the same way," Blaine looked up, he knew there was a 'but', there was always a 'but'.

"But, I'm with Matthew and I really care about him." And there was the 'but', Blaine couldn't stop the tears anymore, Blaine started to sob "Why can't we be together?" Blaine managed to ask "I have been in love with you since the beginning, I really like Matthew, and I don't know if we could be together you are my best friend and I don't want to lose you."

"You will never lose me, I promise." Blaine whispered "Blaine, if I ever break up with Matthew, and you still have those feelings for me, I want to be with you. I want to give it a try." Kurt hugged Blaine. The curly haired boy had no idea how he was supposed to feel, Kurt felt the same way, but he was with Matthew and now he promised Blaine that they could be together if Kurt and Matthew broke up. It was very confusing.

"Kurt, shall we open the door for Santana and Brittany?" Kurt nodded and Blaine opened the door, he found there four people, Brittany, Santana, Wes and David. They had been eavesdropping, Blaine could tell "Come in guys." Blaine said, he faked a smile.

The four of them followed him inside "Santana, Britt I wondered if you two wanted to stay here tonight, a sleepover. Wes, David if you want to stay here too, then you are welcome." Blaine said, he didn't want to be alone with Kurt tonight. "Yeah, we'd love that." Santana said and the others nodded in agreement "Brittany, could you help me out, I have bought a new Marc Jacobs jacket and I don't know where to combine it with." Brittany nodded and the two of them entered the walk in closet and closed the door behind them.

Blaine sat down on his bed, Santana wrapped her arm around him and Wes and David sat down on Blaine's bed too "Are you alright Blaine?" David asked, Blaine shook his head "I'm confused...I don't know how to feel about this." He was honest, he had all those feelings and his mind was racing, it just didn't make sense anymore "We get it." Wes said "Thanks for staying with me tonight, I really appreciate it." Blaine whispered.

Suddenly Blaine was hugged by three pairs of arms "We are your friends, we want to help you." David said and the others nodded. They let go of Blaine "Blaine you and...Santana right?" David said and Santana nodded "Can you get some snacks, we totally need food and I know you didn't have breakfast Blaine, so get breakfast too." David said, Santana and Blaine left the room.

"Blaine, I'm really sorry for what happened, but I think it's good that you and Kurt know about each other's feelings. I think it's not fair of him to do this to you, but I wanted to tell you something...I'm going to tell to my parents that I am a lesbian, tomorrow evening. I'm sick of being in the closet." Santana said, Blaine looked up and smiled brightly at her "That's awesome! I'm so proud of you, if you want to talk about it you can always call me. And don't mind me so much, I will survive." Blaine didn't want his friends to worry about him so much.

xxxxxx  
>The day had gone by in a blur, David and Wes played most of the day on the Xbox, Brittany, Kurt and Santana had been talking about fashion and gossiping about Glee and Blaine had listened to the three of them, now and then Blaine's eyes met Kurt's and Blaine would smile and look away. Things were definitely awkward between Kurt and Blaine, but they kept going.<p>

Blaine had been thinking about what Kurt had said to him in the morning, he kept repeating their conversation and he was thinking about Matthew. Blaine hated Matthew, he was afraid of Matthew, he had done the same thing what all those bullies had done to him.

"Blaine?" Brittany poked him, Blaine snapped out of his thoughts "Uh what?" Kurt snorted "You think too much Blaine, we wanted to know what kind of pizza you want, we are ordering." Kurt said, this was one of the first times Kurt had said something "Uh...I want..I will take what Wes takes." Blaine barely ate pizza, so he didn't know all the flavours.

Kurt ordered the pizza and one hour later it arrived, Blaine didn't pay any attention to what he was eating "Oh my god, this pizza is delicious, Wes this tastes awesome!" Blaine said as he took a bite of his pizza, Wes laughed "Can I have a bite?" Santana and Kurt asked at the exact same time "Uh sure." Blaine smiled and let Santana take a bite of his slice and said "This. Is. Delicious!"

Blaine moved a little closer to Kurt and let him take a bite of the slice, it was awkward, but Blaine ignored it and smiled at Kurt, the boy said "Wow, can we swap a slice, you get one of my pepperoni and I get one of yours!" Blaine smiled at Kurt and handed him one slice and Kurt gave him a slice too. Blaine didn't know how the conversation between them started, but it was nice to know they still could talk without too much awkwardness.

"What are you doing with Christmas this year Blaine?" Kurt asked whilst he was eating his pizza, Blaine thought Kurt was absolutely adorable "Nothing, I will be alone the whole Christmas. My parents are going on a business trip or something. They will find an excuse to leave me alone, how about you?" Kurt gasped "What? My Dad and Carole are going on their honeymoon, and Finn will be out, so if you want to, I could come over for a week or something." Kurt said, Blaine was immediately excited, he wanted to spent time with Kurt, but he wondered about Matthew.

"Matthew is going to the Bahamas the whole break, and I would be totally bored." Kurt said in a casual way "You could come over, I'd love that." Blaine smiled shyly at Kurt and blushed a little "On New Year's Eve there's a party at Rachel's house, you two should come. Finn asked me to invite you two." Santana said and continued eating her pizza, Brittany snuggled closer to Santana and kissed her, Blaine and Kurt said "Awwww," and David and Wes stared in shock at the girls "David, why do we hang out with all the gay people?" Wes joked and David blushed and murmured "I have no clue." Blaine noticed that David was blushing.

This was the second time Blaine had caught David in this kind of situation and he decided they should have a talk soon. "Kurt how many weeks do we have left until Christmas break?" Blaine asked and Kurt replied "Three." Blaine nodded and remembered something "Kurt do you remember what Thad had told us last week? About that girl transferring here? She should be coming tomorrow."

They started discussing about the mysterious girl, David remained silent, Blaine decided that he needed to talk to the boy now "David, can we have a word?" Blaine asked, all the eyes were on Blaine, David nodded and they left the room together. "David, I will keep it short. Do you have feelings for Wes? Because I caught you several times staring at Wes and you start blushing at the word gay." Blaine asked, Wes had a girlfriend, but David didn't have one.

"I don't know, I think I have...he's my friend and he's a girlfriend, you know. Please don't tell him." David pleaded, Blaine snorted this was ironic "Why are you laughing?" David asked, he looked sad and confused "Well, it's quite funny actually. I'm in love with Kurt and he has a boyfriend and you think you have feelings for Wes and he has a girlfriend." They burst out in laughter, when they finally stopped laughing Blaine said "I won't tell him, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here and I think you should talk to Wes about it."

David nodded "Maybe, when I am sure about it. Thank you." They walked back to Blaine's room and entered, everyone was giving them looks. They wanted to know what the two of them talked about "It's none of your business." Blaine answered the unasked question, Blaine sat down on the ground next to Kurt and Brittany. Kurt stared at him in confusion, Blaine shrugged "Kurt, is Matthew still mad at you?" Blaine asked, he didn't want to talk about it, but he wanted to know it.

Kurt looked at the floor "We are fine, he's still mad at me. And at you, we decided that we should spent some time apart." Blaine couldn't help to feel bad for Kurt, he had had caused all the trouble "I'm sure it's going to be fine between the two of you in no time." Blaine pushed his feelings aside, he wanted Kurt to be happy. "Thanks." Kurt whispered softly, Wes and David started playing games on the Xbox again, Brittany and Santana were kissing in the corner.

It was adorable, Blaine looked at the two and couldn't help but feeling jealous, he wanted to do those things with Kurt, but he couldn't. Blaine noticed that Kurt was smiling and looking at the girls too "They are really cute together." Kurt whispered, Blaine nodded "Yeah..." He whispered back. Suddenly Blaine had the urge to kiss Kurt, maybe it was the fact two people were making out in front of them or it was the fact that Kurt was close to him. He tried to ignore the urge and he succeeded.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt asked, Blaine blushed "Uhm...Nothing." Blaine knew that was not a good answer, he knew that Kurt was curious now "You can't think of nothing, what were you thinking about?" Kurt pleaded, he gave him a look and Blaine felt himself melt to a puddle of goo. Blaine couldn't think of something, his mind went blank "Uhmm...Christmas..." Blaine internally danced, that was a good lie "Yeah, I was thinking about Christmas presents, I don't know what to buy for you, so I was brainstorming. Are your parents still at home during Christmas? Otherwise we can spend it together!"

Blaine was mentally applauding for himself, he had told the truth, he still had no clue what to buy for Kurt, he wanted something special. Kurt blushed "You don't have to buy me a Christmas present, and my parents leave two days before Christmas, is it alright if I come that day?"He said, Blaine raised his eyebrow "Silly, of course you will get something for Christmas from me, and yeah that would be great." Blaine actually felt good, he hadn't felt this good since Kurt's first date with Matthew.

There was a knock on the door, Blaine opened it, and of course it was Matthew. The boys glared at each other, Santana walked over to Matthew and Blaine and said "If you touch Blaine again, I will cut you, I come from a place that's called Lima Heights and that's a bad place, a really bad place. If you hurt him I will make you regret that you were born." Blaine stared at the girl, she was so different right now. She was mad, Kurt stood up and gestured to Santana to sit down again.

"Kurt, are you having a sleepover?" He pointed at the sleeping bags on the ground they had prepared earlier "Yeah the girls and David and Wes are staying over. What's up?" Kurt asked, Blaine noticed that Kurt looked sad "I wanted to see you. I miss you." Matthew said "We decided that we needed a little time apart."

"Well, I don't want time apart, I want to spend every minute with you Kurt and you keep hanging out with him." Matthew gestured to Blaine, who stood awkwardly next to Kurt, turning crimson "Matthew, we talked about this, one he is my roommate and two he is my best friend. Please leave for now, we will hang out tomorrow." Kurt said and Matthew glared at Blaine and left again.

The night went uneventful by, Kurt had been upset for a few minutes, but Blaine made him smile when he tripped over David's foot and fell on Kurt's bed with a tud. They went to sleep when they all became tired, Blaine of course couldn't sleep. The boy was still confused, he was thinking about all the events of that day. When Blaine was sure everybody was asleep, he sat up and listened to the breathing of his friends.

He heard someone crying "Kurt?" Blaine stood up and walked over to Kurt's bed. Kurt was crying, he ignored Blaine "Kurt, why are you crying, I know that you are awake." Blaine whispered, Kurt turned around and Blaine laid down next to Kurt. "What's wrong?" Blaine whispered, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him closer "I hate hurting people, I am hurting you and Matthew." Kurt sobbed in Blaine's chest "Kurt, it doesn't matter. You are confused, I get it." Blaine whispered

"I am confused, but that doesn't allow me to hurt you, it hurts me when I hurt you. And after what you told me before Matthew came in, I am sorry, I should have noticed that you were talking about me and you felt awful because of me and you weren't sleeping because of me. And you are still the one who is comforting me. Why don't you hate me?" Kurt was wrong "Kurt, I should have told you earlier about my feelings. It's not your fault, you liked him and I didn't do anything about it, I'm your best friend why shouldn't I comfort you? I will never hate you, don't think like that." Blaine had tears in his eyes, he hugged Kurt tightly.

"I am going to hurt you even more, because I am asking if you want to sleep in my bed with me. I'm sorry. You should hate me. Please, I don't want to be alone right now." Kurt pleaded him, Blaine got under the covers of Kurt's bed and whispered "Of course, don't worry Kurt it's going to be fine."

Kurt was hugging Blaine tightly, Blaine couldn't help but internally dance, they were so close and their bodies were pressed against each other. He could feel Kurt's hot breathing on his skin, his shirt was wet, because Kurt had cried on it. Blaine pulled back and whipped a tear away from Kurt's face. The boys smiled sadly at each other, there was an understanding between them, they knew they couldn't be together, because Kurt loved Matthew.

After twenty minutes Kurt fell asleep in Blaine's arms, Blaine stared at Kurt, he wondered if they would ever could be together. Blaine drifted off too, he didn't have a dream, just a nice sleep, in the arms of the boy who he was madly in love with.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter, next may be up tomorrow or the day after tomorrow ;D<br>****Preview: Blaine meets the mysterious girl, and finds out why she came to Dalton. **


	6. New Kid

**Ugh, I'm suffering an Artblock AND a Writingblock, kill me now. I'm sorry for the sucking end, I didn't know what to add.  
>One month till Glee~<br>Sexual tension between my favorite boys ;D  
>And sad Kurt D:<br>Oh this story is going to be less angst after this chapter, I need fluffiness to LIVE...I think I will write a one shot...oh wait block of everything.  
>Anyway don't hate me for doing this to our beloved Kurt and Blaine.<strong>

**I don't own Glee, if I did there would be everyday an episode and way more Klaine klisses, more psycho Quinn, more Brittana and Warblers. And the storyline would be less troll, I hate Ryan for trolling us so much. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: New Kid<strong>

Blaine stirred a little, he began to wake up, he felt arms wrapped around him clinging to him like a life line. He felt hot breathing against his skin, he slowly opened his eyes. Kurt was lying next to him, their faces were close, Blaine had the urge to kiss him again. That wasn't a good plan, he knew that so kissed Kurt on his nose. The boy started to stir in Blaine's arms "Hmm…Blaine..?" Kurt murmured, he slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Blaine, but he didn't move, they just stared at each other.

Kurt kissed Blaine on the nose, Blaine's insides where screaming for more "Good morning..." Kurt whispered, he was absolutely adorable "Good morning…" Blaine whispered back. Blaine wanted to ask Kurt if they could stay together like this for the rest of their lives. It felt wrong, Blaine knew that Kurt was his best friend and the boy had a boyfriend, yet that didn't help him, he knew that Kurt felt the same way. Kurt said "Everybody is gone, what time is it?" Blaine didn't want to move, he looked at his watch "It's 1 o'clock, wow we slept long." Blaine stated, he smiled to himself.

The door opened, Thad entered "Guys the girl just arrived..wait may I ask why you are lying in Kurt's bed together?" Thad asked in confusion, Blaine immediately got out of bed and he was flustered, people always seemed to ruin their moments. Blaine decided that it was best to ignore Thad's question "Uh…the new girl? Did you talk to her?" he asked. The room was clean, all the sleeping bags were gone and there was a note on Blaine's bed, the boy picked up the note and unfolded it.

"No, I didn't. She was walking with a teacher and smiled at me, we should talk to her." Thad said, Blaine nodded and read the note it said:

_Dear Kurt and Blaine,_

Brittany and I had to leave, we are sorry, we couldn't wake you.  
>You two were adorable together, Wes and David left too, they said something about homework assignments. I hope you and Kurt are going to be ok.<p>

Loves Santana and Brittany.

Ps. I'm going to come out to my parents tonight. Wish me luck!

"What is that?" Kurt walked over to Blaine and read it over Blaine's shoulder, both boys blushed, Thad coughed to get back the attention "I will leave you two alone…I don't even want to know what happened…" Thad turned around and left the room. "Do you think she will be alright?" Kurt asked, Blaine realized how close they were, they had to stop being so close "I hope so, let's get dressed and meet the girl." Blaine smiled contently at Kurt.

Kurt was sad, Blaine could tell "Hey, what's the matter?" the pale boy refused to look at him, finally their eyes met, Blaine was surprised what he saw, Kurt's eyes were showing different emotions. Sadness, love, confusion and longing, Blaine's throat tightened "Blaine….I don't know what to do." There was a lot intensity between the two teenage boys "I don't know either…" Kurt leaned closer, Blaine did too. When their lips where inches away Kurt sighed It's not right Blaine, I'm really confused right now. I don't want to hurt Matthew and I don't want to ruin our friendship. I'm afraid, I don't know that to do." They were still close, Blaine wanted to kiss Kurt so badly, but Kurt was troubled and needed help.

"Kurt, it might sound cheesy, but you have to look in your heart and ask who you love the most. If you chose me, I will make sure that our friendship won't be ruined….I will support you no matter what, but you need it to ask it to yourself." Blaine started dressing up and smiled at Kurt "You can think, I will go to breakfast and meet that girl, I will see you later." Blaine knew that this was a huge risk, but he meant it what he had said.

Blaine closed the door behind him, he entered the canteen a few minutes later. He picked up some food and walked over to an empty table since his friends weren't in the canteen at the moment.

"Uh..hello, can I sit here?" A girl asked, Blaine looked up and met the girl's eyes, this must be the new transfer "Sure, you must be the new girl right?" Blaine asked curiously, he momentary forgot Kurt and his love life. The girl nodded confidently and beamed at him "Yeah, I'm Rebecca Green." Rebecca extended her hand towards Blaine and he shook it, he already liked the girl "I'm Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you." Blaine and Rebecca studied each other, Rebecca had red hair, it was dyed, it wasn't a natural color. The girl was a little chubby and tiny, she had something nice in her face "How come you are here? No offense, but this is an all boy school and I'm curious." Blaine asked her.

"Dalton had advertised that they wanted one girl, to look how the girl would work out in an all boy school, and my parents kind of forced me here, I didn't want to go. Sadly the school accepted and now I am here. Well, it's better here I think, my parents dislike me." Rebecca sighed and continued eating "Why do your parents dislike you?" Blaine asked, their eyes met "My parents are homophobic, and I wanted to know how it was to kiss a girl, I'm not a lesbian. Just curious, well I asked my best friend if we could kiss, she said yes. And then we kissed in my room and my mother walked in whilst we were kissing. And that's why they dislike me." Blaine felt sorry for the girl "I'm sorry, that really sucks. My parents don't like me too, I'm gay and they don't accept it much. I don't have a nice past."

They smiled sadly at each other "Rebecca, Dalton is great, and I'm sure that you will make friends. Are we friends?" Rebecca beamed at him again "That's great! I want to be your friend. Come I will show you my room." The girl grabbed Blaine's hand and they ran towards her room, Wes and David rounded the corner, Thad followed them "Hey guys, this is Rebecca. Rebecca, this is Wes, David and Thad." Rebecca waved at the boys, her eyes lingered on Thad.

Thad stared at her too, David elbowed Thad to bring him back to earth "Oh god not another love drama." Wes groaned, Rebecca smiled at Thad "Blaine, where's Kurt? Why were you sleeping in his bed?" David asked, Blaine turned crimson "Kurt is in his room, he was scared, he had a nightmare and I woke him up and he begged me to stay."

Rebecca was excited "Is he your boyfriend?" Blaine's mind went blank by the bluntness of the question "Uhm…no, he had a boyfriend. It's a long story." David and Wes laughed, Thad was still staring at Rebecca with a dopey expression.

"Kurt is my boyfriend, he will never be yours Blaine." Said a familiar voice, Blaine's insides went cold and everyone turned around to face Matthew "Oh Blaine, you have found a replacement for your sexual frustration? Nice slut you have." Blaine was shocked, Matthew was mean "What did you just call me?" Rebecca let go of Blaine's hand and she glared at Matthew, who just laughed.

"What did you just call me?" Rebecca repeated, her voice was full with rage, Blaine said "He's not worth it. Rebecca come." Rebecca shook her head "I called you slut, which you are." Rebecca lost it, she ran towards Matthew and slapped him with in his face "Don't you dare to insult Blaine, and never call me slut again, or I will make you regret it."

Blaine had a feeling Santana was back, the girl acted the same she had done last night, only Santana hadn't slapped Matthew in the face, Matthew turned around and walked away "What an asshole." Rebecca stated and all the boys cheered for her. Thad rushed to Rebecca "That was badass! You slapped him hard, that was epic."Thad hugged her, and Rebecca hugged him back.

"Come Blaine, I want to show you my room. Care to join us guys?" Rebecca smiled radiantly, everybody around her became cheery and excited when they were around her, Blaine found that quite interesting. Her personality was the opposite of her looks, she wasn't wearing her uniform, she was wearing a red skirt with black leather boots and a black t-shirt with white stripes. What amazed Blaine that Thad seemed completely in love with Rebecca, he had this look on his face, Thad was a nerd and he was dressed casually.

"That sounds good, we already consider you as our friend." Wes said, and they walked towards Rebecca's room, the guys were surprised that Rebecca's room was next to Kurt and Blaine's "Blaine, you should pick up Kurt." Wes said, Blaine nodded and entered his room. Kurt didn't hear Blaine enter "Hey," Blaine smiled shyly at Kurt "You should come, I met the new girl and she's awesome. Her name is Rebecca and I think you will like her." Kurt turned said "Yeah….I think I left my bag in Matthew's room, do you want to walk with me?" He gave Blaine the puppy eyes.

Say no, say no, say no, say no Blaine repeated his head "Of course! Come." Blaine mentally slapped himself, he had a bad feeling, Kurt and Blaine started walking towards Matthew's room. Matthew's room was one floor higher than Kurt and Blaine's, the boys walked in silence, and Blaine couldn't ignore the bad feeling in his stomach anymore. He started to worry, he wondered what was wrong "Blaine are you alright?" Kurt asked in concern "My stomach hurts a bit." Blaine lied.

Kurt opened the door "Matthew, oh there's…oh my god…" Blaine looked inside, he hadn't expected to see this. Matthew was only in his boxers lying on top of a boy who was only wearing his boxers too. They were making out, Kurt was paralyzed and Blaine wanted to get him away. "Kurt come, I have your phone, it's here.…. Come let's go back" Blaine pleaded, he grabbed Kurt's phone from the night stand and slipped it in his pocket, he wanted to strangle Matthew.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. This isn't what you think! Let me explain." Matthew stood up and walked over to Kurt "There's nothing to explain, I can't believe you cheated on me…" Kurt whispered the last part, he looked broken "It's not my fault! You didn't want to go further, you only wanted to kiss. So if you allowed me to go further than nothing of this would have happened, it's your fault." Matthew yelled at him.

Blaine couldn't believe what Matthew was saying, he acted on instinct and shoved Matthew away, took hold of Kurt and tried to drag him away, but Kurt didn't move, the only thing he did was squeezing Blaine's hand as tight as he could. "You were cheating on me first, I am not stupid, you were doing stuff with him." Matthew accused Blaine "One, leave Blaine alone. Two it's not my fault, and three we are over." Kurt yelled at Matthew and ran out of the room and Blaine ran after him. Kurt ran to their room and Blaine followed him. "Kurt! Kurt come here." Blaine yelled desperately, there were tears in Blaine's eyes too.

Kurt ran into his room, Rebecca's door opened and Wes looked to Blaine in confusion, the curly haired boy shook his head and entered his room, Kurt was sobbing and lying on his bed. Blaine's heart broke, he wondered once again how many times could Kurt break his heart "Kurt…." Blaine whispered, he sat down next to the sobbing boy. Kurt sat up and hugged Blaine as tight as he could, Blaine held him, he felt Kurt falling apart in his arm, and Blaine was determined to make him whole again.

"Blaine, it is my fault, I should have gone further." Kurt whispered in Blaine's chest "No, Kurt. It is not, if you are not ready then he has to wait. He has to respect you, never say something like that again. It's not your fault at all, don't think like that. You deserve way better."

Kurt sobbed for a while, he calmed down and started breathing normal again. They sat in silence, there was a soft knock on the door, Blaine let go of Kurt and opened the door, he had still tears in his eyes, Blaine opened the door and David looked worriedly at Blaine "Blaine…what happened?" he whispered, concern showed in his eyes "Kurt and Matthew broke up, Matthew cheated on Kurt." David gasped "I'm going to kill that guy, I will ask if the others will help me. I'm sure Rebecca can kick his ass again!" David turned back and walked towards Rebecca's room.

"David no, not now. We will deal with that later." Blaine said whilst he put his hand of David's shoulder, the boy nodded "Do you two want to come over to Rebecca's room?" Blaine started to say no before Kurt interrupted him "We are coming." Kurt dried his left over tears and closed the door behind him. To be honest Blaine was confused, why would Kurt to hang out with people now? When he just found out that Matthew cheated on him. Blaine followed Kurt and entered the Rebecca's room "What happened guys?" Wes asked in concern, Rebecca and Thad were chatting in the corner of the room looked up "Is this that Matthew guy again? Are you his boyfriend?"

Kurt visibly flinched and shook his head "No, I was his boyfriend. I broke up with him.." Wes and Thad stared at Kurt in confusion at Kurt "I'm Rebecca, I'm new here." She beamed at him and Kurt smiled sincerely back; they shook hands and she sat down next to Thad again.

David and Wes were reading a book together, wait what? "Uh what are you doing?" Blaine asked, he started at his friends like they were abducted by aliens. The boys shrugged and said in unison "It's about how to treat girls, Rebecca gave it to us." Blaine stared at Rebecca.

Kurt and Blaine sat down across David and Wes, Blaine noticed that Thad and Rebecca were sitting too close for friends, he stared at Kurt and caught the boy staring on him. Blaine blushed furiously, he wanted to be Kurt's boyfriend, but he knew that Kurt wasn't ready yet. There was also one thing Blaine was afraid of, he was afraid that their friendship would be ruined if their relationship ended, and Blaine didn´t want to lose his best friend.

xxxxxx  
>Blaine and Kurt were sitting in their room in silence, Kurt was working on a homework assignment and Blaine was staring at a book he was reading, although he wasn't reading it.<p>

A phone rang, Blaine sat up and saw that his phone was ringing, Blaine answered it "Hey Santana." He said casually "I did it, I came out to my parents..." Santana said, Blaine could tell that she had been crying "I'm so proud of you, how did they react?" Blaine was concerned about his friend.

"They accepted me." Santana whispered, Blaine could dance of happiness, finally something good had happened today. Kurt watched Blaine with interest "Gosh, I'm glad." Blaine beamed at Kurt "They said they knew, they knew that I have feelings for Brittany." Santana laughed "Blaine thank you for helping me, and can how are you?" Blaine fell silent, his eyes locked with Kurt's "uhm…there is this new girl, her name is Rebecca and I'm sure you two would get along pretty well and…something bad happened to Kurt today." Blaine asked permission to Kurt with his eyes, the boy nodded and smiled sadly at his best friend.

"What happened to Kurt, is he ok?" Santana asked in worry "Uh..well..We caught Matthew making ..out with another boy." Blaine stuttered, he heard the Latina girl gasp and call names in Spanish "I AM GOING TO RUIN HIS PRETTY FACE! He know I'm from Lima Heights, he asked for it."

"Santana relax, don't come here, we will deal with it. Ok? I have to go, a lot of homework you know. Bye." Santana said goodbye and hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD ending, ugh. Sorry, I hope I will update soon.<br>Don't hate me for hurting Kurt, and there will be more Klaine fluffiness next chapter. **


	7. The Scrapbook

**School started again and my life is starting to get hectic. Seriously, I want to write everyday, but it isn't possible anymore. I have loads of homework to do.  
>I am really sorry for letting you wait so long and last chapter really sucked, I hate it.<br>This is way better, I really enjoyed writing this chapter.  
>There is more happiness in this chapter, and less angst. But what is a story without angst? I assume it would be pretty boring.<br>Kurt is blaming himself and Blaine is going to be tested on his temper. This came up in me... I have to keep it short, cuz I have to do my homework and I have to go to a soccer match in 20 minutes. I am doomed.  
>I AM GOING TO GLEE 3D TOMORROW 3333333333333<br>I totally can't wait, I'm thrilled. I have waited too long and I'm so excited ;D  
>Anyways have fun with this chapter, I hope I won't let you all down.<br>Btw I am trying to update as soon as possible, but I am writing two other stories (blame my head) so I just write whenever I have time for this. **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 7: Scrapbook<strong>**

Blaine was in class, a distressed Kurt was sitting next to him. Blaine was rather worried about his best friend, Kurt looked awful. Blaine wrote a note in the corner of his notebook:_ Hey, how are you coping?_ Kurt read the note; he smiled sadly at Blaine and replied: _Hi, not really coping. _Blaine couldn't reply anymore that class, his Spanish teacher was eyeing them suspiciously, all Blaine could do was smile at the grieving boy and continued taking notes.

Kurt and Blaine walked out of the classroom together, they were silent until Blaine decided to break the silence "Kurt, if you want to, you can skip class you know. I know you aren't paying attention at all, the guys and I will cover you." Blaine wanted to go along with Kurt, but he couldn't, he had someone to deal with first, Matthew. "Thank you...I really appreciate it." Kurt said; he turned around and left.

When Blaine entered the canteen during lunch, he was ambushed by David and Jeff "Come, we need to talk." Jeff said and they dragged Blaine to a table in the corner. Wes, Nick, Thad and Rebecca sat at the table and the other three boys sat down at the table "Blaine, we need to talk about Matthew." They all wore expressions of no nonsense, Blaine nodded in agreement.

"What did exactly happen last night? We know Matthew cheated on Kurt...that's it." Thad said, Blaine noticed that Thad and Rebecca were sending each other sneaky glances. He considered what he would tell and what not, he decided that he would let the details out "Well, I will keep it short. Kurt and I went to pick something up at Matthew's and we...walked in on Matthew and some guy half naked, making out...He started blaming Kurt and that's when Kurt broke up with him and we left." Blaine remember how Kurt had looked when they had walked in on Matthew. It broke his heart.

Every single person at the table was furious, Matthew had hurt Kurt and they all cared about Kurt. Even though Blaine had known Rebecca for less than a day and she was a friend now, she cared. Nick was the first who regained his matter of speech "We have to make him pay. He must have hurt Kurt a lot...where is Kurt at the moment?" Blaine nodded in agreement; he answered Nick's question "He's in our room now. He skips class today." Everyone was thinking the same thing, how do we make him pay for his actions? "You know, we could all talk to him and hear him out." Wes suggested, the others nodded in agreement, Blaine hoped they wouldn't become violent.

xxxx  
>The plan was in motion, class had ended, all the guys including Rebecca went to Matthew's room. Wes and David had it officially called 'The Plan Of Doom' although the name was funny, Blaine didn't get the name. It didn't make any sense, Blaine just ignored the odd name. Nick knocked on Matthew's door, it immediately opened, as if Matthew had been expecting them "Hello Matthew." Wes said in his official council tone "Hello guys, Rebecca." Matthew said as if they weren't about to have a little 'Chat' with him "Matthew we want to talk about Kurt." Wes said, they had decided that he and David would do the talking and Blaine wasn't allowed to say anything. In case he would lose his temper and go all Lima Heights on Matthew, Blaine snorted, he started using the same phrases as Santana.<p>

"Why would you want to talk about Kurt." Matthew acted a little too innocent for his own good, Blaine wanted to punch him in the face. Jeff held Blaine's arm in a tight grip, to prevent him from going on a punching spree on Matthew, Wes snorted; he said "Isn't it a little obvious? You broke his heart! Leave him alone, let him go. You aren't good for him." Matthew raised an eyebrow "I'm not going to leave him alone. I'm going to get him back. You think I'm not good for him? Do you think that Anderson is good for him? He and that Latina girl were really close in the coffee shop, holding hands and hugging each other."

All the guys looked at Blaine in confusion, who was furiously glaring at Matthew "She's struggling with some things, it's none of your business. And I would never do anything to hurt Kurt." Blaine wondered if Matthew had seen them when they had coffee together and Blaine had showed Santana the letter from Mark. All the guys turned back to Matthew "You leave him alone, if you don't we are going to make you regret that choice." David threatened Matthew, the boy shrugged "I'd like to see that. Kurt needs me, not Anderson." Blaine was about to punch Matthew, but Thad grabbed his arm too.

"Is something wrong Anderson? Are you upset about that you aren't Kurt's boyfriend." Blaine knew this was a trick "He isn't your boyfriend either. He broke up with you remember?" he knew he had to leave now, he didn't want to go, but he wasn't going to lose his temper again. "I will be his boyfriend again soon, he will want me back in no time. You will never have him." Blaine fought of Jeff and Nick, turned around and left them all alone. The words kept echoing in his head, 'you will never have him' he knew that Kurt returned Blaine's feelings, Kurt wasn't ready to be in a relationship yet.

"Breathe Blaine, calm down. Kurt can't see you like this." He talked to himself, he needed to calm down. Nobody had followed Blaine, that surprised him, but he appreciated it too. The boy managed to calm down, he walked over to his room, Kurt would be there. And Blaine worried how the boy was coping with all this drama, and his broken heart. Blaine entered the room, his eyes fell on Kurt who was sitting on the floor looking through some sort of scrapbook. Tears were silently falling down, Kurt looked up and their eyes met "Hey..." Blaine whispered, he didn't know why he was whispering, perhaps it was the sphere.

"Hi." Kurt whispered, Blaine sat down next to Kurt he wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder "What is that?" Blaine pointed at the scrapbook. The book was pink, it had several pictures, pieces of texts and lyrics in it, Blaine regarded it with curiosity "It's my mom's scrapbook, she used to put everything in it. Before she died she gave it to me, and I promised her to finish it. When I'm upset I simply look at it. Here is a picture of me and my Dad when I was six years old." Kurt pointed at an old picture with an adorable young Kurt and his dad. Kurt was covered in freckles and he was a little chubby, but he was incredibly adorable when he was young.

"Aww, that one is adorable." Blaine smiled, Kurt continued flipping through the scrapbook, they read the lyrics of some songs and then Kurt would explain why it was in the scrapbook. When they reached on of the last pages that was filled Blaine forced his tears away, it was a picture of Kurt's mom in the hospital and a little Kurt was snuggled up against her. They were asleep. Blaine observed the woman, she had chestnut hair like Kurt, but hers was shoulder length, she was slim and had the same porcelain white skin as Kurt. She was absolutely beautiful, this was the last picture of Kurt and his mom together before she died. That made the picture so intense, and sad. It was obvious that Kurt's mom was ill, she had bags under her eyes and looked just fragile.

"One day after this photo was taken she died, in her sleep." Kurt whispered softly "I didn't do what I promised to my Mom, it made me too sad to keep filling it. I never continued her work." Blaine had an idea, he could just ask it right? "Kurt, perhaps we could do it together. You have tons of pictures of the New Directions, the Warblers, we could look up some lyrics on the internet and copy them. Did you know I can draw? I could help you with the decorating of the pages, there must be some coloured paper around here." Blaine suggested, he knew that this was a risk, he didn't know if Kurt wanted to do this with him.

"I'd love that." Kurt smiled at Blaine "Come on, get all the pictures you own here on the floor and I will get the other things." The boys got up and started searching for everything they needed, after several minutes of intense searching both boys had found everything. They started looking through Kurt's pictures, and there were millions of them. "Is that you and Finn...in...dresses?" Blaine stared in awe at the picture Kurt laughed "Yes, that's me and Finn. That was for the Lady GaGa assignment from last year." Blaine wanted to see more of those Glee assignments, they seemed a lot of fun.

They were sorting the pictures, they made a pile of nice ones for the scrapbook and for the ones that hadn't any chance for ever reaching the scrapbook. Kurt and Blaine had split all the pictures in two piles and they were both looking through it. Blaine found a certain picture that made all of his thoughts disappear.

"Is...Kurt..you...were...you?" Blaine's sentence didn't make any sense, he was staring dumbstruck at a picture of Kurt and Mercedes in a cheerleader outfit "Blaine, make sentences, I don't understand you." Kurt still hadn't looked up "Cheerleader?" his thoughts were still blurred, Kurt hastily looked up "Uh...yeah...for a while." Kurt blushed, Blaine couldn't stop staring at the picture, Kurt's cheerleader uniform fitted in all the right places.

"This one is definitely going in the scrapbook." Blaine said and tossed the picture on the pile of good ones "No, no, no, no, no." Kurt said cheekily "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." Blaine answered smugly "We aren't going to do that." Blaine started tickling Kurt "Ok, I give up." Kurt managed to say whilst he was laughing.

"Good," Blaine knew that Kurt just wanted distraction of his thoughts, that's why he hadn't mentioned Matthew yet, they would eventually talk about it. The boys continued looking through all the pictures, Blaine noticed that Kurt stopped, he was staring at one picture. Blaine tried to see the picture, but Kurt held it in a way that it wasn't possible for Blaine to see the content of it "Kurt? Can I see that one?" Kurt gave the picture to Blaine, the boy immediately smiled.

The picture contained Kurt and Blaine sitting next to each other in the Lima Bean, Blaine had his arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulder to pull him close, theirs cheeks touched and they both wore the biggest smile ever. It was the first time they had gone to the Lima Bean, Blaine remembered how good he felt when Kurt called it a coffee date "I remember this one, we asked an random costumer to make this picture for us...This one is really nice, do you have an extra copy?" Blaine wanted to put this in the scrapbook, but he also wanted to keep this one for himself, the picture was the best one of the two of them together.

"We should put this one in the scrapbook, and I have a copy," Kurt started digging through the pile and he found it "Here." He gave the picture to Blaine and he laid the other one on the pile of pictures. Blaine laid the picture on his desk and as he sat down he hugged Kurt tightly "Thanks." And the let go.

After an hour or longer Blaine and Kurt were finished with the pictures, Blaine had seen several one that Kurt had to explain to him, Kurt as a football player, Kurt in baggy old clothes, Kurt in funky clothes. Blaine liked the assignments of the New Directions, he was going to ask Wes and David if the Warblers could do such things. They moved on to the computer and started looking for the lyrics that meant a lot to Kurt, the first one Kurt found was 'Defying Gravity' Blaine was shocked "Wait...did you sing that?" Blaine asked in confusion. That number was extremely hard and it had a high F in the end "Yeah, it was for a diva-off, Mr Shue said I couldn't sing the song, because I am a boy blah blah blah, in the end I was allowed to audition, but I threw it." Blaine was more confused than before, why did Kurt throw it?

"The day before someone called my Dad and said that his son was a fag. He was really upset about it, and if I would sing that song before a crowd then there would be more calls to my father. That's why I messed it up on purpose." Blaine stared at Kurt "Kurt, I'm sorry." Kurt shrugged and wrote the lyrics in the scrapbook, after several songs Blaine was confused about one song "Why...Teenage Dream?" He asked, Kurt turned red "...It reminds me of you...you are my best friend..."

"You are my best friend too." Blaine mumbled softly. They stared intensely at each other, Blaine was mesmerized by Kurt's marvellous eyes, they seemed to be changing colour, Blaine couldn't recall the name of the colour.

Blaine's phone rang, Blaine looked away and picked up the phone "Hello who am I speaking with?" he asked, he hadn't recognized the number "Hi, I am Finn. You are Blaine, right?" Finn was Kurt's stepbrother, why would he be calling him? Blaine mouthed to Kurt 'Finn' Kurt seemed confused too "Yes, I am Blaine, why are you calling me and how did you get my number?"

"I don't hurt Kurt, I know you are dating him and I won't tell Burt, I'm not that evil. But if you hurt him, I will hurt you." Blaine was utterly confused, why did Finn think Kurt was dating him "Uhm...ok, I promise I won't hurt him, although we aren't exactly dating. I repeat the question, how did you get my number?" Kurt stared at Blaine in pure horror, he grabbed the phone out of Blaine's hands "FINN! You little...if you threaten Blaine again, I will tell everybody about your dreams about a threesome with Rachel and Quinn." Blaine couldn't hear what Finn said, but he snorted at the threesome part.

"We aren't having sex, seriously shut up." Kurt blushed furiously and Blaine blushed too, they were talking about him and Kurt having sex. Blaine wondered how it would be to have sex with Kurt, no he wasn't supposed to think like that, they were friends. Although they both had feelings for each other. "Bye Finn!" Kurt hang up on Finn and avoided Blaine's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Finn tends to do stupid things. I don't know why he thought that we are dating, he is not the smartest." Both boys burst out in laughter.

xxxxx  
>"Blaine?" Kurt shook Blaine awake "Uhm yeah?" It was in the middle of the night and Blaine had been sleeping, he noticed that Kurt was crying "Hey what's wrong?" Kurt sat down on the bed and Blaine hugged him, Kurt started sobbing on Blaine's shoulder.<p>

"Sssht. It's going to be ok." Blaine soothed, Kurt shook his head "No, it's not. I never seem to get it right, why do I mess everything up. Matthew cheated on me, and I hurt you. Why do I do always everything wrong? You should hate me, I deserve this, Matthew was right. I should have gone further with him, but I am a coward." Blaine cut him off "It's not your fault that Matthew cheated on you, I will never hate you, I promise. Why do you think that you never get it right? You have never deserved any of this, you have been through so much Kurt, too much." Blaine held on Kurt tighter.

"I can't be with you yet, I'm scared. What if you hurt me? What if I am not good enough for you?" Kurt was desperate, Blaine was speechless, why would such precious boy think he wasn't good enough for him? Kurt was perfect, Blaine loved all of his flaws, the good ones and the bad ones. It made him Kurt, the flamboyant boy in the expensive clothes, with his beautiful features, skin and eyes. His voice sounded like an angel's voice, he was so strong, he had been through too much, why couldn't Kurt see that he was beautiful?

"Kurt you are everything I need, I understand that you are scared, heck I am scared too I don't want to ruin our friendship. But I promise you I will never hurt you. Kurt you are perfect, you are beautiful." Tears welled up in Blaine's eyes too. Kurt stared at Blaine, his eyes wide "You think I am beautiful?" He said in a hoarse voice, Blaine nodded "Most beautiful person I have ever met." Blaine was glad that they were in the dark, because he was blushing furiously. Blaine leaned forward hesitantly and kissed Kurt on his nose, he didn't dare to do more than that.

Blaine felt absolutely amazing, his heart swelled up and the butterflies were dancing wildly in his stomach.

They fell asleep after an hour, they clung to each other, arms and legs wrapped around each other. They slept peacefully that night, nothing could hurt too much when they had each other.

* * *

><p><strong>You see, less angst ;D<br>I have no idea what is going to happen next chapter, need to start plotting tomorrow during a free period.  
>I love you all for reading this 3<br>I am totally going to fangirl and have a ladyboner whenever Darren, Chris, Dianna, Naya, Heather and the Warbler come on stage. I am going with my friend who just watches Glee, so she will be thinking I am mentally ill. I CAN'T WAIT.  
><strong>


	8. A Lovely Song

**Woa that took a while, I'm super busy...oh crap I start using super again. Thanks Finn =w=  
>Anyways, this chapter is a little longer than the usual, I really enjoyed writing this chapter.<br>So much fluffiness and always the good old Angst.  
>I dig Angst too much, seriously.<br>Blaine starts to get a little confused, Kurt's acting a little strange.  
>I don't own Glee, if I did, seriously. Than it would be like fanfiction turned in season 3!<br>I would totally do the Dalton one, that's so great and the one were Blaine and Darren switch bodies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: A Lovely Song<strong>

Blaine was getting really worried about Kurt, three days had passed and Kurt still remained sad and heartbroken. The boy decided that it was time to make Kurt smile again, he missed Kurt's smile so much.

"Hey." Blaine sat as Kurt entered their room, Blaine was doing some homework. Kurt mumbled something and he laid down in his bed, Blaine sat stood up and laid down next to Kurt "How are you?" Blaine whispered, taking Kurt's hand in his. Kurt look at Blaine, their eyes met "It is getting better." The pale boy answered, Blaine was dying to ask a question, but he knew it wasn't the appropriate time right now, Kurt was hurting. They laid in silence, staring at the ceiling.

"Blaine..." Kurt began his voice so full of emotion "Yes?" Kurt remained silent for a couple of minutes, the curly haired boy waited patiently for the pale boy to start talking "I'm..so stupid...I never should have started dating Matthew in the first place." Blaine was utterly confused. Why would Kurt think that?  
>Kurt continued "The moment we met on the staircase, I was in love with you. Last year some bad things happened, and I started fighting this feelings, I didn't want to scare you away...I met Matthew, I liked him, I really did, but it wasn't the same. My feelings for him couldn't compete against my feelings for you. And I'm really sorry Blaine, if I knew you felt the same that time, I wouldn't have started dating Matthew..."<p>

"Kurt stop it. You don't have to apologize to me. You made a mistake, I get it." Blaine cut Kurt off, he didn't want to hear this, Blaine loved every flaw of Kurt, the good ones and the bad ones. It made him human. Their hands were still intertwined, Blaine's thumb drew little circles on Kurt's index finger, neither of them knew what to say, neither of them wanted to ruin their moment. It was peaceful, that's what they needed at the moment. Blaine could heard Kurt slowly breathing, his chest rising and falling again, Kurt's breathing calmed Blaine down. The boy wondered how he would survive without this precious boy in his life, no he didn't want to think about that.

Silence.

"Are you worried about our duet? Sectionals is tomorrow..." Kurt attempted to change the subject, Blaine nodded "Little bit. I'm sure we are going to be perfect. How do you feel about competing against your friends?" This was another thing Blaine worried about, he knew Kurt missed his friends a lot, and Blaine didn't want to make Kurt even more upset than he already was "It feels weird though...I wonder if Rachel and Finn are doing another 'lovely' ballet." Blaine noticed that Kurt said 'lovely' with so much sarcasm.

"They will be good, but we are better. We have you." Blaine smiled his dazzling smile at Kurt "Totally, you will lose without me!" Kurt teased, both boy grinning from ear to ear. Blaine knew that Kurt's parent's would come to watch Kurt and Finn perform, that made him nervous, Finn thought that Kurt and Blaine were dating and he might have said that to Burt and Carole. "Sassy much?" Blaine raised one of his triangular eyebrows "What are you talking about Mr. Anderson?" Kurt grinning, Blaine snorted at the Matrix reference "Seriously? Mr. Hummel, don't act all innocent, I can see right through you."

"I am innocent, why wouldn't I be innocent?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow; he smiled as innocent as he could, Blaine's heart melted at the sight of Kurt's face "You..yeah...you are innocent." All coherent thoughts left Blaine's brain and he stuttered.

"Hmmm..I wonder...are you ticklish Blaine?" the curly haired boy's eyes widened, he attempted to flee from Kurt's sudden attack, but Kurt was already on top of Blaine pinning him down on the bed. Kurt started tickling Blaine, his hands were everywhere, Blaine burst out with laughter. He tried to stop laughing and fight back, but he failed "Kurt...can't ...breathe.." The boy couldn't breathe properly anymore, there were two reasons for that. First, Kurt was sitting on top of Blaine. Second, he was laughing too much to be able to breathe.

Kurt finally stopped tickling Blaine, he remained on top of Blaine "Yes definitely ticklish, I must do this more often..." Kurt smiled a devilish smile at Blaine "I remember you are ticklish too." Blaine rolled over and he didn't how he managed to do it, he was on top of Kurt now, they started tickling each other, being their childish selves. They didn't mind that they were being childish, officially they were still children, they were teenagers.

"Stop, please. You win, I give up." Blaine whined, Kurt was on top of him again and Blaine's body was aching from laughing too much "Yes, I win. I knew I would." Kurt smiled in victory, they turned silent again, just staring at the other, Blaine wondered if they ever would be together, he knew that he could cope with Kurt only being his friend, but he desperately wanted to lean forward and kiss Kurt right here. Their legs were intertwined from all the rolling in the bed, they were holding each other's hands, Kurt literally laid on top of him. Blaine could full Kurt's against his down there, he wondered how it would be to see Kurt completely naked.

Their faces were inches away, he could feel Kurt's hot breath against his lips, Blaine's mind was racing, the thought of Kurt and him kissing and Kurt naked weren't helping him to keep completely calm.

Blaine could feel the bulge in his jeans harden, oh god was the first thought. He wished that Kurt wouldn't notice it, Blaine turned completely red. There was this glint in Kurt's eye that said that Blaine was having some little problems down there, there was a knock on the door. Kurt immediately rolled of Blaine and Blaine grabbed a pillow and held it in front of his crotch. Wes and David entered, the boys observed Blaine and Kurt with curiosity. They were blushing, their hair was ruffled, their clothes were wrinkled and the pillow wasn't helping either.

"Having fun, aye? David said "Emergency Warbler meeting right now. Blaine you need to cool off first, and then you two come immediately." Wes added in, both boy smirked at the two boys on the bed and left. Kurt burst out in laughter "Don't laugh at me..." Blaine whined, he wondered for a second why this wasn't embarrassing and awkward at all "You should have seen your face when they said you have to cool off first." Kurt had another giggle attack, Blaine closed his eyes and began to think about gross things to cool him off.

"What are you thinking about? I know that it must be gross." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, he was still teasing Blaine. When Kurt was this close, then it would be impossible to cool off "I am thinking of our P.E. teacher, Mr. Harrison." Kurt burst out in another giggle attack "Seriously Blaine?...that's actually a pretty good one." Blaine blushed as Kurt's hand brushed Blaine's hip.

Why was Kurt doing all this stuff? Was Kurt flirting with him? He broke up with Matthew a couple of days ago...did Kurt really feel the same? Blaine's mind was racing, even though Kurt had told him that he really liked Blaine, the boy still wasn't convinced, maybe he said it to make Blaine feel better about himself. It wasn't possible that a perfect boy like Kurt could have non-platonic feelings for Blaine.

"Come on, are you ready?" Kurt asked, he got off the bed; he walked over to the mirror and redid his perfect chestnut hair "Yes, it's...gone." Blaine missed Kurt's presence in the bed, he decided that it was for the better that he would straighten out the wrinkles of his shirt.

Ten minutes later Kurt and Blaine entered the choir room, all the Warblers were sitting in the room, Matthew too. Kurt visibly gulped as he saw Matthew, before Blaine could say some soothing words to Kurt Wes banged his gavel "Order, Order. Welcome Warbler Kurt and Blaine to this meeting, sit down please." Wes had this glint in his eyes, that said he knew something had gone down in Blaine and Kurt's room, but there hadn't.

"Warblers, tomorrow is Sectionals. We are bonding today, so all the Warblers go to the common room and we are going to sleep there. No exceptions." Wes said, Blaine realized that Matthew would be there too, for the rest of the day "We have no classes tomorrow, so we can sleep there. Go and get your stuff and bring it to the common room, we have already ordered pizza, it will be here in a couple of minutes." The Warblers were dismissed, Kurt and Blaine walked to their room in silence, both thinking about Matthew.

"Matthew is going to be there too..." Kurt whispered sadly as they entered their room "Kurt don't worry, it's going to be fine. I will distract you a little, ignore him." Blaine smiled shyly, Kurt hugged him "Thank you."

xxxx  
>"Rebecca what are you doing here?" Thad asked in confusion as the girl entered the common room in her pyjamas, Kurt and Blaine sat in the corner in silence. Everybody looked at Rebecca, the girl was wearing Metallica pyjamas, they looked good on her, evidently Thad seemed to agree them. Thad was staring at Rebecca, David elbowed him "Don't stare." He whispered to Thad, Blaine and Kurt could hear it and they burst out with laughter.<p>

"Well, I was completely bored, so I decided that I could come by." Rebecca said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
>Everyone in the room continued doing what they doing before Rebecca entered "Blaine, do you still want to come during Christmas?" Kurt asked nervously, Blaine wondered why Kurt would think he didn't want to go to Kurt "Of course, I have been looking forward to it since you asked me! What are you planning to do?"<p>

"Oh ok. Well...We could have a sleepover with the New Directions..if you want to and on New Year's Eve we could go to Rachel's party." Blaine loved the idea of spending some time with Kurt's friends, he was befriended with Santana and Brittany, but he really didn't know the others. Blaine wondered if they would like him, Kurt talked a lot about them. The boys kept talking for a while, until Kurt became tired and fell asleep in Blaine's arms. The boy just stared at Kurt in awe, Wes sat down "You really love him, don't you?" Wes whispered.

"Yes." Blaine whispered, Wes wrapped his arm around Blaine "He needs a little time. It's going to be fine, and what happened in your room earlier today?" Blaine told what had happened, how Kurt was flirting with him, the tickling and about Matthew "Wait...so why aren't you two together? He kind of told you he's in love with you..." Wes seemed utterly confused, Blaine shrugged. He froze when Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist "oh..." was all Blaine managed to say "Go sleeping Blaine, please don't start making out on stage when you sing your duet tomorrow." Wes stood up and left Blaine alone.

xxxxx

"WAKE UP WAKE UP!" a voice yelled, Blaine woke up, he bumped his head against someone else's head. Kurt's "Oh I'm sorry Kurt." Blaine said as he rubbed his forehead "GUYS IT'S SECTIONALS DAY WAKE UP THE BUS IS LEAVING IN AN HOUR!" Wes yelled whilst running around and waking all the Warblers "What is wrong with him?" Kurt groaned "He's freaking out." Blaine answered as he and Kurt stood up "Wes shut up. We still have one hour to go to the bus."

One hour later all the Warblers were sitting in the bus, Kurt and Blaine were sitting next to each other, their hands touching "Are you alright Kurt?" Blaine asked, the boy was still thinking about what happened the day before. Why had Kurt been so...seductive, with the whispering and things. To be honest, Blaine really liked it, but he was still confused. Kurt was supposed to be sad, why had he been hitting on him? Was Kurt trying to get them together? Was Kurt just using Blaine to make Matthew jealous? No, definitely not, Kurt would never do that to him. Perhaps Kurt really returned Blaine's feelings. Blaine was utterly confused and conflicted. The other boy was staring at their hands "Just nervous...it's weird. I'm competing against my old Glee club..." Blaine took hesitantly Kurt's hand in his "I know it's weird. They don't blame you, you know. They care about you. They will love our duet, I'm sure of it."

Kurt started tracing little figures on Blaine's hand with his thumb, their eyes met "That's another thing I'm anxious about, what if I screw it up and we lose?" Blaine became more confused, how was it possible that Kurt could go from seductive to vulnerable, the boy was absolutely perfect. Blaine stared with awe at Kurt, in times like this he appreciated Kurt's beauty "Kurt, you won't screw it up. You are amazing and the song is perfect." For us, Blaine mentally added, the song was sweet and they both loved it. Even though they weren't together, the song was perfect for them, they took care of each other.

"If you think so..." Kurt mumbled, suddenly Kurt paled and stiffened, he was looking at something, Blaine followed his gaze. Matthew was smiling sweetly at Kurt "Kurt don't look at him." Blaine pleaded after some agonizing seconds Kurt turned around, the boy looked so fragile and sad "It's going to be ok, just look at me." The pale boy nodded slowly.

All the boys were incredibly nervous as they entered the Green Room, Kurt was frantically looking around for his friends "Come, we will go to their Green Room." Blaine nodded, his breath hitched when Kurt took his hand "Wes, we will back in a few." But Wes didn't hear them he was too busy calming Jeff down, the poor boy was hyperventilating from nerves. The two boys left the room unnoticed by any of the Warblers, Blaine couldn't help but silently marvelling that Kurt's hand was so soft.

They entered the Green Room of the New Directions, all heads turned immediately to look at them, all the eyes went to their intertwined hands a second after that "KURT, BLAINE!" Santana tackled Blaine in a tight hug, Brittany hugged Kurt too "SPIES!" Rachel pointed at the two boys, Brittany and Santana let go of the boys. Somehow Blaine and Kurt managed to keep holding hands, Kurt gave a little squeeze "Rachel, Kurt won't spy on us. He's our friend, remember? Santana why were you hugging Blaine?" Mercedes gave Santana a bitch glare and then turned around to Santana "We are friends." Blaine said.

"Dude, why did you say you weren't dating him? You two are holding hands..." Finn said bluntly, both Kurt and Blaine turned crimson "FINN!" Kurt yelled at his step-brother "So you are dating?" Quinn asked, looking curious at the boys before her "Uhm no." Blaine said, avoiding everyone's eyes and let go of Kurt's hand. He instantly missed the warmth "We have to go now. We are up in a few minutes. Bye" Kurt said, everyone hugged Kurt at the same time, one big group hug. Blaine stood awkwardly aside, then he noticed that Santana wasn't hugging Kurt, she walked over to Blaine "Thanks, how is everything at Dalton?" Santana whispered "Kurt is acting a little strange, he was so...seductive a few days ago it was so weird. What do I have to do?" Santana thought for a second and then answered "I think it's because he wants the pain go away, and he's crazy about you. You have to be yourself and be there for him, he needs you and you need him. Call me if something happens."

Kurt was freed from the hug, he and Blaine left the New Directions and went to their own Green Room as they entered Wes yelled "WHERE WERE YOU TWO?" Every head turned to them "We...were...visiting the New Directions..." Kurt said looking bewildered, most of the boys raised their eyebrow "Next time you two are going to make out, pick a more appropriate time please. We have to go now!" Wes exited the Green Room, the others followed. The nerves started kicking in "We weren't making out..." Kurt murmured, Blaine shot him a curious look, was Kurt disappointed? The boy kept confusing Blaine, he needed to talk to Kurt soon.

"Are you ready for our duet?" Kurt asked, Blaine nodded all the boys were standing in formation "Listen to the lyrics Kurt...I mean every word of it." Blaine ran back to his spot. The curtain rose, the Warblers started doing the back ups, Kurt started singing in his angel sounding voice, he was singing the part of Angel.  
><em><br>__"Live in my house,__  
><em>_I'll be your shelter,__  
><em>_Just pay me back__  
><em>_With one thousand kisses__  
><em>_Be my lover__  
><em>_and I'll cover you"  
><em>  
>Kurt was standing in front of the Warblers, Blaine walked to the boy and took Kurt's hand hesitantly. They hadn't rehearsed the dancing, they wanted it to be natural. Their eyes locked, they didn't even notice the audience, they only saw each other. <p>

"Open your door,

___I'll be your tenant__  
><em>_Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet__  
><em>_But sweet kisses I've got to spare__  
><em>_I'll be there and I'll cover you"_

Blaine and Kurt sang in unison.

_"__I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love__  
><em>_Now I know you can rent it__  
><em>_A new lease you are my love, on life__  
><em>_Be my life  
>Just slip me on,<em>_  
><em>_I'll be your blanket__  
><em>_Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat"_

They turned to face the audience, Blaine smiled when he saw Santana and the other members of the New Directions beaming at them, although their director had an horrified expression plastered on his face.

_"You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle"  
>"No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat"<em>

Blaine sat down on his knee and faked an propose.

_"__I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love__  
><em>_Now I know you can rent it__  
><em>_A new lease you are my love, on life__  
><em>_All my life__  
><em>_I've longed to discover__  
><em>_Something as true as this is"_

Blaine sang his lines.

_"__So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you  
>With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,<em>_  
><em>_When you're worn out and__  
><em>_tired, When your heart has expired"  
><em>  
>Whilst Kurt sang his lines.<br>_  
>"<em>_If you're cold and you're lonely__  
><em>_You've got one nickel only__  
><em>_With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,__  
><em>_With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you"_

They sang in unison.  
><em><br>"Oh, lover,__  
><em>_I'll cover you,__  
><em>_Yeah,__  
><em>_Oh, lover,__  
><em>_I'll cover you..."_

The song ended, both boys stood there panting and holding hands, the crowds started cheering enthusiastically. Blaine felt amazing, he sang a love song to Kurt, with Kurt. They boy knew that Blaine's feelings for him were real. When the applause died down the boys walked back to the formation and took their place, Blaine in the front.

After Blaine finished the song, Kurt hugged him instantly "That was great, you were amazing." The Warblers left the stage and went to sit in the audience, some boys patting Blaine and Kurt on the back "Well, that was a lovely song." A cold voice said, Kurt turned around immediately. There was Matthew, smiling icily at Kurt and Blaine "Too bad you couldn't sing that with him. It's sad I was in the background, we could have done it so much better, together." Kurt stared at the boy before him, Blaine was about to say something in defence of Kurt, but he was cut off "Well, I don't think we would have sung the song better. I'm sorry that you were in the background, sucks for you. Leave me alone." Kurt turned sat down on his chair and Blaine sat down next to the boy. Blaine sensed that Kurt was close to burst into tears "You were great, we were great. Don't let him get you down. He's not worth it, at all." He hugged Kurt, which was pretty awkward, because a few Warblers were staring at them.

The performance of the New Directions was awesome, Blaine and Kurt were softly singing along with 'Valerie' and they were swooning over the cuteness of Sam and Quinn. Blaine found the New Directions intriguing, what if Kurt wanted to transfer back to McKinley? What would Kurt think if Blaine would come along? No, he shouldn't think like that, he was at Dalton. The school was great, the Warblers were his best friends. But he felt locked up, he couldn't be himself for hundred percent. Blaine decided it that he would think about it later, he knew that Kurt wasn't transferring until Karofsky was no threat anymore.

The groups were standing on stage, waiting for the results. Santana waved at Blaine happily, Brittany was holding her hand, the poor girl seemed utterly confused.

A man started talking "And the winner is...THE NEW DIRECTIONS!" The New Directions started jumping around and hugging each other, the Warblers stood there defeated, Blaine knew that the dancing of the New Directions was the reason they won. Santana and Brittany hugged Blaine and Kurt "You guys were great, all of you. The duet was too cute, you two are adorable." Santana gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek, Kurt smirked. Blaine noticed that the New Directions were gaping at them, evidently they weren't used to nice Santana "I loved Valerie, you nailed it." Kurt said.

The Warblers left the stage and went back to the bus, the boys were sad. Blaine and Kurt were sad that they lost, but they didn't mind that much, their friends had won.

Blaine and Kurt fell asleep in the bus ride back to Dalton, Blaine's head was on Kurt's shoulder and their hands were intertwined.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: RENT- I will cover you (you should totally check it out)<br>And what do you think of this chapter?  
>A very little Britanna, I'm sorry.<br>And YES BITCH!KURT I love him so much. Blaine was cute too :3  
>I love seductive!Kurt, I'm not revealing why Kurt was acting so "Strange" maybe next chapter.<br>Gonna get back to school now~  
>I had like 6 free periods -<br>So I had time to write this shit and I have to be back in 30 minutes!  
><strong>


	9. Tears Stream, Down Your Face

**Whoa it took a long time to write this chapter...it's quite short though. I have been drawing a lot lately and I kind of forget writing. Don't hate me.  
>I enjoyed writing this chapter, klaine fluffiness in the end. BUT FIRST LE ANGST. Poor Blaine D: <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 9: Tears Stream, Down Your Face<strong>**

"YES! WE ARE FREE! FREEDOM!" Jeff shouted as the last bell rang of the day, it was the last day of school. Sectionals was three weeks ago, nothing had happened, well one thing. Kurt had gotten over Mathew, and Blaine was over enthusiastic, because he and Kurt were spending the whole Christmas break together. All the students left the class; Blaine was lost in thought thinking about his present for Kurt, he had something very special for the boy.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Wes asked him, falling into a pace next to Blaine "Uhm thinking…the usual. How about you?" Wes ignored the question and said "So about Kurt…how things between you two?" Blaine thought about it for a second, how were things between them? They talked a lot, they spent a lot of time together, there hadn't really happened anything after Sectionals.

"Things are fine between us, why are you asking?" Blaine tried to remain innocent, Wes knew that he had feelings for Kurt "You are kidding me? You two aren't together yet? Blaine, there are quite a few boys who fancy Kurt, you should like ask him out this Christmas." The boy's jaw fell, wait more people wanted to be with Kurt? In a relationship? But they knew that there was something between Kurt and Blaine, right? That's when Blaine realized that there wasn't something between them, they were still friends. "…..How many?" Wes knew what Blaine was talking about.

"I think five…or more." Wes said whilst patting Blaine on his arm, the curly haired-boy froze "FIVE OR MORE!" Several students turned their heads to look at Blaine "Chill, you are spending the whole Christmas together, right. The whole freaking break. Please kiss him or something, make out and have gay babies." Rebecca turned around the corner "Gay babies?" She asked; she seemed interested "Kurt and Blaine aren't together yet." Wes said, Rebecca stared at Blaine "What? Why not?" The girl seemed utterly confused "Well…..it just…I dunno." Blaine had honestly no idea why nothing had happened yet. He opted for that Kurt wasn't ready to be in a relationship yet.

"Well, Blaine I need your help, then I will help you, bye Wes." Rebecca grabbed Blaine's arm and dragged him towards her room. Leaving Wes standing confused and curious in the hallway. As Blaine and Rebecca entered her room she let go of him "So what's up?" The boy asked rubbing his arm, the girl had a strong grip, he didn't admit that though "I need your help." Suddenly the girl looked…nervous? The strong independent Rebecca was nervous? The girl shifted uncomfortably around, staring at her hands and a blush was creeping up on her face.

"Ok…what can I do for you?" Blaine was intrigued, he wanted to know what was wrong "Well…." Rebecca shifted again, she cleared her throat and asked "What kind of girls does Thad like? Do you think he likes me?" She looked everywhere but Blaine, the boy chuckled. He hadn't been expecting this, he wanted them to be together. Blaine had to be honest, he hadn't spend so much time with the girl, he had been too busy with Kurt.

"He is in love with you silly. You should ask him out." Rebecca blushed furiously "He likes me? Should I like ask him out? What if he says no!" Blaine considered it for a second, he knew for a fact that Thad was completely smitten "You could ask him if you two can hang out during the Christmas break. And yes he does, it's kind of obvious. Really obvious." Blaine knew that Rebecca was a little into feminisms so she had no trouble asking a boy out, she didn't want to be weak. She made that clear when she had that fight with Matthew a few weeks ago. The girl was courageous, and always had an opinion about everything. Blaine envied her, the girl was so strong and confident, he wanted to be like that too.

"Yes, that's a great idea! Does he really like me?" Rebecca asked again, her eyes twinkled, Blaine nodded and beamed at the girl. Suddenly Rebecca hugged Blaine, he returned the embrace and they chatted for a while about Thad.

xxxx

Blaine was at his place, he was packing his stuff to go to Kurt. The boy was singing softly Teenage Dream and dancing around his room, he was almost finished with packing, he would be leaving today and he was looking forward to it. He and Kurt would spent the whole Christmas break together, their first Christmas together, Blaine smiled sadly as he remembered that they weren't together. Yet. Blaine was starting to get more determined to ask Kurt out, because what Wes had told him about all those boys was still in the back of his mind.

Blaine heard the door slammed shut downstairs, he snapped out of his thoughts how he could ask Kurt out. He froze, who could that be? Where his parents at home? Why would they be at home? They hadn't spoken to him for a very long time. Blaine decided that it was the best idea to go look who it was, although he really didn't want to go.

"Who's there?" Blaine asked nervously when he entered the living room, a familiar low voice answered "Blaine, it's me." Blaine's blood ran cold, his father was here, at home. Mr. Anderson entered the living room "I thought you were on a business trip, father?" Blaine asked politely, the man smiled at him "Oh yes, I thought I could go home for one day, the plane is leaving tomorrow. How was your semester at Dalton? There is this lovely girl, her father works with me at the company, you should go out with her." Blaine rolled his eyes, his father knew that he was gay, but he pretended that Blaine wasn't. Mr. Anderson always got dates for Blaine, most of the time it was fun, he told the girl immediately that he was gay and sometimes the girl would walk away or they would gush about clothes and boys. He made several friends, because of those dates, it had started to annoy him and he didn't want to go on dates with girls anymore.

Mr. Anderson froze, he stared icily at Blaine "No, you are not. You are not a fag. Blaine, it's just a phase." The man said, Blaine was tired of this, he had heard it a dozen of times now. The word still stung, the bullies of his old school had called Mark and him like that, it was an awful word. Why didn't people understand that he didn't chose to be gay, they thought it was a disease and a lifestyle or just a phase.

"Dad, it's not a phase. I'm in love with a boy and you can't change that. And I am tired of it that you think I chose to be like this, to endure all the bullying and what happened to Mark. When are you going to realize that gay people didn't CHOSE this." Tears welled up in his eyes, his father paled and walked towards Blaine, the boy was paralyzed with fear "YOU ARE NOT A FAG!" His father yelled in his face, tears were shed "Dad, I am gay." Blaine whispered, the boy sounded so broken when Mr. Anderson stopped yelling at Blaine.

Somehow Blaine managed to leave the living room and walk back up stairs, he finished packing his bag, took his keys and left the house. He shut the door hard, to make sure his father knew he was gone. The boy unlocked the car and sat down in the front seat, and started the journey to Kurt, trying not to start sobbing.

xxxx

One hour later Blaine arrived that the Hummel-Hudson residence, the house hadn't changed a thing, Blaine felt safe here, this place felt more than an home than his house. Bags clutched in his hands Blaine managed to ring the doorbell (With his nose, but he wasn't going to admit that to Kurt) the door opened and revealed a flustered Kurt.

"Hi…." Kurt smiled shyly, Blaine knew that his eyes were still a little bloodshot, he hoped that Kurt wouldn't see it "H'lo" Kurt narrowed his eyes "Blaine…what's wrong?" Damn, the boy could read him very well "Something with my dad, it doesn't matter." Kurt cocked an eyebrow "For me it does, did he hurt you?" Blaine shook his head frantically, his father hadn't hit him or something like that, he had never done that.

"No, he just…called names…the usual." Blaine whispered, tears were back in his eyes, he didn't allow himself to cry "Blaine, come in. We will talk about it in the living room." Blaine slowly nodded, the two boys entered the familiar living room, Blaine smiled sadly at the couch. They had fallen asleep on the couch, the time that Kurt told him that he was transferring to Dalton, they sat down on the couch and Kurt turned to watch Blaine, shyly Kurt took Blaine's hand in his.

"So, what happened?" Blaine hesitated, he decided that it was for the best if he was being honest with Kurt "I was packing my stuff to go to you, I was almost finished…and then I heard the door slammed shut. I decided to take a look, it was my father…" Tears started flowing, Blaine sobbed, Kurt wrapped his arms around the precious sobbing boy, he didn't say anything, he just held Blaine. The shorter boy was grateful for that, Blaine's breath calmed down and he continued "My father started talking about this girl, he tried to set up another date with a girl for me…I t-told him I was gay, and he started saying I wasn't a f-fag." Blaine began sobbing again, still in safe in Kurt's arms "I told him I am gay, and that…." Blaine trailed off, he wasn't planning on telling Kurt how much he was in love with him.

"What did you tell him?" Kurt whispered softly, it was now or never. Blaine had to tell Kurt how he felt about him, courage, Mark's voice in his head told him. There was a silence, Blaine sighed "That…I'm..in love…with y-you."

Silence.

Blaine knew he shouldn't have said it, he should have waited for Kurt to fully recover from his heartbreak "I'm sorry…I shouldn't h-have told y-you this." Blaine tried to break the embrace, he tried to run away, like he always did. Running away. Kurt stared at Blaine eyes wide, he kept holding Blaine not letting go of the boy "W-what?" Kurt whispered "I'm in love with you, Kurt. Since the moment we met on the staircase. I held your hand, because I wanted to touch you. I told you before that I'm in love with you. Why are you so surprised?" Blaine had told Kurt before, the day that Matthew and Kurt had a fight and Matthew had told Kurt that Blaine was in love with him.

"I-I am in love with you too." That was all that Kurt said, no words were needed anymore, Blaine pulled back out of the embrace, their eyes met. They just stared at each other, Blaine was stunned, yeah of course Kurt had admitted too that he had feelings for Blaine, but he didn't suspect it was love.

Kurt cupped Blaine's face with his hand, their breath hitched, their noses were touching, slowly they leaned forward at the same time. Their lips met. Blaine realized that they were kissing, a warm feeling spread in his chest. Their lips fitted exactly, this was the best feeling ever Blaine decided. Kurt slowly parted his lips to invite Blaine's tongue in, the boy responded eagerly, their tongues touched and wow. Just wow, this felt all so odd, but it felt so right all the same. Here Blaine was kissing Kurt Hummel, their tongues were exploring the other, Blaine never had imagined that kissing was this good. Sure he kissed with Mark one time, but this felt so many times better. And way too soon for his liking Kurt pulled back out of the kiss.

Blaine whined at the loss of Kurt's mouth, both panting, their faces flushed "Wow." Blaine managed to say breathlessly "I second that." And before Blaine knew it they were kissing again, this time it was less gentle, but more passionate. Their tongues were battling for dominance, Kurt won, but Blaine didn't mind, the pale boy was an incredible kisser and he did things with his tongue.

"Kurt." Blaine moaned as Kurt did some kind of thing in Blaine's mouth, they continued kissing for a while, just exploring the other boy. Learning how to kiss and Blaine was still marveling that he was kissing with Kurt. Until they were interrupted.

"OH MY GOD!" Finn stood there watching the boys, in shock. His eyes widen, Blaine fell off the couch "FINN!" Kurt shrieked, blushing furiously "What are you doing here?" Blaine stood up, he was blushing like mad "Dude, you were making out with him! Does Burt know? I'm scarred for the rest of my life. Dude not cool." Honestly Blaine wanted to run away and hide "Finn you are not telling Dad! You could have knocked!" The tension was obvious, Blaine stared at the floor "Dude, I knew that the two of you were dating. Why did you lie to me? And Blaine kissing my little brother like that, not cool." Before Blaine could say anything in apology Kurt snorted "How many times I walked in on you and Rachel making out? Too many times. Well to be honest we aren't dating." Blaine's eyes met Kurt's "Wait…What?" Finn seemed utterly confused.

"Long story, can you leave us alone now?" Finn nodded hastily he turned to Blaine and said "Blaine I like you, but if you hurt him the New Directions and I won't be responsible for our actions." Blaine looked up, his eyes wide "I give you permission to maim me, if I hurt Kurt." Finn nodded and ran upstairs.

"Kurt….." Blaine was cut off by Kurt "No, we have to wait till Finn is gone and then we will talk." There was an awkward silence, both waiting for Finn to leave the house, Blaine heard someone walking down the stairs "Bye guys, don't do dirty things please." Kurt groaned and Finn left the house, the awkward silence remained.

Until Blaine had enough courage to ask the question, he had wanted to ask since they had met "Kurt…do you want to be my boyfriend?" Kurt beamed at Blaine "Yes of course!" and then again their lips collided, they kept kissing until Blaine wasn't able to breathe through his nose anymore.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, the boy returned the smile. "Let's watch a movie." Kurt suggested, Blaine nodded "Totally." The two boys cuddled up together and they started watching The Sound Of Music, singing along happily, they were content. Kurt was his boyfriend now, his freaking boyfriend.

Blaine knew, that this was going to be the best Christmas break ever.

* * *

><p><strong>And? I hope I described the kliss well, cuz I have never been kissed (lol Klaine context). So from all the smutfluff I have read I tried to write a kliss. You might think this is a little rushed. But next chapter is going to be fun ;D  
>I hope you liked it, and aaah Finn the cockblock, sorry I just had to add that. Finn is like one of my fave characters, he's so...yeah Finn. I love his remarks and his actions, it's adorable. AND YAY KLAINE IS FINALLY TOGETHER HERE, after all those agonizing chapters, but the story is not over yet. -yay- I want to thank you all for putting up with me~<br>Oh oh some other characters are going to make an appearance next chapter.  
>Preview: Date, the New Directions find out Kurt is dating Blaine and some other things I will not tell you, because it won't be fun anymore then.<br>Loves **


End file.
